Le Jeu Du Mangemort
by tulusito
Summary: Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?
1. La Violence

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! je réédite cette histoire, dans des chapitres plus courts qui seront postés chaque semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La Violence_**

* * *

Foutue. Elle était foutue. Dehors, la foule des partisans de Voldemort criait, hurlait sa haine envers les siens. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle. L'étroite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec d'autres prisonniers, des amis, des connaissances à elle, des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix une atmosphère glauque, pesante, mêlée à un climat lourd et une obscurité certaine un sol dur, sale, mouillé de larmes et de sang sur lequel elle était déjà tombé une bonne dizaine de fois les gardes drapés dans de grandes capes noires les encadrant étroitement ; et l'unique sortie, droit devant elle, petit rectangle de lumière pâle, captant de ses longs bras dorés toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Mes chers amis, dit une voix traînante et inquiétante qu'elle jugea appartenir à Voldemort, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour les premiers jeux de mon règne, qui verront quelques mangemorts parmi mes fidèles traquer les traîtres à leur sang, Sang-De-Bourbe et ennemis de notre cause, dans un gigantesque labyrinthe. Au centre de ce dernier se trouvent plusieurs habitations, une pour chaque traqueur, qu'ils pourront rejoindre en transplanant. Ils y ramèneront les prisonniers capturés, que je leur offre s'ils décident de les ramener chez eux ou qu'ils peuvent tuer sur le moment, comme bon leur semble. Les doloris sont encouragés, bien sûr.

Une vague de ricanement se fit entendre, puis le Lord reprit la parole.

- Un mot de passe a été attribué à chaque joueur, qui lui permet de pénétrer dans sa maison...

- Et dans la salope attrapée ! hurla une voix aux accents pervers.

De nouveaux rires retentirent.

- C'est cela. Et le labyrinthe comporte une sortie, ce qui laisse une chance aux prisonniers de fuir. Je compte sur mes chasseurs pour que cela ne se produise pas. Petigrow va maintenant annoncer pour vous la liste des futures victimes.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard :

- Liste des prisonniers par ordre d'importance : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, Cho Chang pour les connus ; Petter Stone, Emma Lursiff, Ryan Downey, Chuck, Jack et Scarlett Dirfer pour les nouveaux, émit Queudver.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent.

- Les chasseurs, ordonna Voldemort.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Barty Croupton Jr, Augustus Roockwood, Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson.

- Bien ! A présent que nous connaissons tous les noms des joueurs, que la partie commence !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements parvint à Hermione Granger dont les jambes tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Un garde l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la lumière, puis la jeta sans ménagements sur le sable chaud de l'arène attenant à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Des visages connus atterrirent à côté d'elle, et elle se traîna jusqu'à Ron dont elle eu du mal à reconnaître les traits pourtant si familiers. Son œil, au beurre noir, était violet, et de minces coupures striaient ses joues et son front.

- Qui ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit le roux en crachant du sang.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer ; Voldemort venait d'annoncer d'une voix de stentor que les prisonniers avaient l'équivalent de deux sabliers avant d'être pris en chasse.

La jeune femme saisit la main de son meilleur ami, l'aida à se relever et courût avec lui jusqu'à l'arcade immense, d'un vert sombre, noyée dans un brouillard presque opaque, et ils s'élancèrent de concert du côté droit. Ils trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois, n'y voyant pas à trois mètres, et les plantes formant le labyrinthe les griffaient à chaque mouvement. Haletant, ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine de verre. Dean Thomas, qui les suivait de près, se rua dessus et en bu de longues gorgées. Alors qu'il se retournait vers eux, un brusque sursaut l'agita de tout son long et il tomba à terre : convulsant, le teint soudain plus blanc que celui de la plus fine porcelaine, les yeux révulsés dans une prière muette, une fine écume perlant à la commissure des lèvres, il semblait à deux doigts de périr d'empoisonnement. Hermione se précipita à genoux près de lui, mais Ron la tira en arrière.

- Mione, on ne peut pas rester là, ou ce n'est pas seulement une personne qu'ils prendront mais trois !

Elle l'abandonna à regret, tendant la main vers lui, courant sans s'en rendre compte derrière son ami. Ils errèrent ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité dans les couloirs déserts, qui, à l'image du labyrinthe de la troisième épreuve de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, changeaient sans cesse de forme. Après deux heures, ou peut-être cinq, de course effrénée, ils se laissèrent tomber au pied d'un mur de lierre.

- Penses-tu... que Dean... va s'en sortir ? demanda Hermione, essoufflée.

- Avec un peu de chance ! s'exclama Ron sans s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il adressa un sourire d'espoir à sa compagne dans l'adversité, et l'aida à se relever.

- Faut pas qu'on s'arrête.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser d'amitié.

- Allez.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer, en marche rapide cette fois, et la soif se fit ressentir, pressante et inassouvie. Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour parvenir à trouver une nouvelle clairière où se dressait la même fontaine que la précédente. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et courrut le plus vite possible jusqu'à elle. Elle s'en approcha tremblante, désirant à tout prix s'y abreuver, et en se retournant pour demander à Ron si il pensait que c'était risqué, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle promena un regard apeuré autour d'elle.

- Ron ? questionna-t-elle dans le vide à voix basse.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Trois couloirs partaient de la petite clairière, et elle s'approcha de chacun d'entre eux pour tenter de voir si il était toujours dans l'un. Au moment où elle penchait la tête vers le dernier conduit, celui-ci se referma sèchement dans toute sa longueur.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Un hurlement d'horreur retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle reconnut la voix déformée par l'effroi de Ron. Elle se figea, le cœur serré d'angoisse, et son visage pris l'allure d'une supplique. Le rire dément de Bellatrix vint la narguer.

- J'ai attrapé Ron Weasley ! J'ai attrapé Ron Weasley ! hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un «pop» glaçant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos impressions en laissant une review !

Petites indications pour laisser une review :

1- Le respect des personnages vous a-t-il convaincu ?

2- Ce chapitre vous a-t-il donné envie de lire la suite ?

3- Préférez-vous les saucisses ou les chipolatas ?

4- Oubliez la question précédente.

5- Impression générale, commentaires, note ?

Kissouilles partout et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Fierté


	2. La Fierté

SURPRISE !

Voici la suite tant attendue des fabuleuses aventures d'Hermione au pays des mangemorts ! (mdrrrrrrrrrr)

j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait lundi mais comme je vais avoir du mal à le poster, il est pour tout de suite !

bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**revieuweurs :**

Eli : merci pour les compliments ! voilà la suite (:

Hoshiko27 : merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions ! moi aussi les chipos aight ! je ne vois pas ton adresse mail, mais mon prochain chapitre c'est tout de suite et ce sera tout les lundis normalement (;

Lily : oh merci c'est trogne 3 la suite arrive chaque semaine !

LittleRock14 : et bien je suis gâtée dis donc ! merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review et merci a madelight (; oui souvent la folie de bella n'est pas bien rendu dans les fictions, elle parait plus dangereuse que folle et je veux inverser la tendance (; c'est le meme texte mais découpé différemment (: pas grave ahahahah la suite c'est tout de suite et sera chaque semaine, les persos feront des apparitions dans les chapitres next kissouilles à toi !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : La Fierté_**

* * *

Plus une marque de vie n'osa se faire entendre après l'incident. Hermione partit se cacher derrière la fontaine, -imposante, pouvant abriter trois hommes de masse corpulente élevée au moins, ornée de dessins réalistes, laissant s'échapper une eau claire par jets -, oubliant momentanément sa soif, le corps agité de soubresauts désordonnés. Une litanie s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées.

- Ron, reviens, ne me laisse pas. Ron, reviens, reviens, reviens...

Le dernier «reviens» mourût dans sa gorge quand le bruit d'une course folle arriva à son cerveau engourdit. Elle se fondit à l'abri de la lourde fontaine, ce qui ne fut pas dur au vu de sa maigreur. Une grande blonde aux cheveux fous, vêtue de haillons, déboula à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Luna ?

La personne se retourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire épuisé derrière lequel se cachait mille souffrances et malheurs. Un filet de rubis liquide perlait de sa lèvre défoncée, et de larges griffures s'étalaient sur la peau de pêche de son cou.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la Gryffondor en se relevant.

- Her...Her...Hermione, balbutia la blonde qui peinait à reprendre le contrôle, il faut partir. Dolohov et Roockwood sont à ma poursuite. Et j'ai déjà croisé deux nargoles !

Des bruits de voix étouffés leur parvinrent alors.

- J'ai entendu des voix, il y en a par là ! entendirent-elles. Courons !

Aussitôt elles détalèrent en direction opposée aux sons, et eurent le temps d'apercevoir les deux mangemorts débouler au moment où elles tournaient à gauche.

- Elles sont là ! Il y a la Sang-De-Bourbe de Potter !

Les deux hommes courraient vite, le bruit de leurs pas ne cessait de se rapprocher. Luna stoppa soudain, prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et dit :

- Il faut que tu survives et que tu retrouves Harry. Je vais détourner leur attention, prends le plus d'avance possible.

La Rouge et Or voulu protester, lui dire que c'était pure folie, que son sacrifice était inutile de toute manière car elle ne parviendrait jamais à sortir de ce fichu labyrinthe, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, que merde, elle n'avait pas envie que Luna meure. Mais déjà la Serdaigle la poussait en avant et se plaçait en travers de la coursive dans un élan d'espoir voué à l'échec. Pleurant, aveuglée par ses larmes, elle n'eut même pas la force de se retourner quand un endoloris lui parvint. Hermione comprit qu'un des mangemorts était toujours à sa poursuite lorsqu'un sectumsempra déchira sa manche et lui blessa l'épaule. Malgré la soif, la peur, la souffrance et la fatigue, la Gryffondor accéléra encore son allure et tenta de réfléchir à une solution pour survivre. Un léger renfoncement dans la haie épaisse bordant le couloir l'incita à essayer quelque chose : elle stoppa net, s'engouffra le creux et cessa presque de respirer.

- Tu vas crever, la Sang-De-Bourbe ! Youhou, j'arrive pour te faire la peau !

Pétrifiée par les enjeux de son éventuelle découverte pas le mangemort, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et rentra le ventre le plus possible. Quelques branches magiques commencèrent à la recouvrir lentement, faisant bruisser leurs feuilles contre la joue de la sorcière. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, elle vit passer Dolohov devant elle, le nez en l'air, les yeux fixés sur un point dans le lointain, sans qu'il la voie. Quelle drôle de vie. Un seul instant peut faire basculer le destin en votre faveur ou en votre défaveur, selon que l'élément perturbateur décide ou non de vous épargner.

Mais c'était un danger en moins pour un autre peut-être encore pire : la haie avalait Hermione, et elle se débattit rageusement pour échapper à son emprise une fois le mangemort hors de sa vue, sans que cela y change grand chose. Elle hurla de dépit et de désespoir. Tout ça pour ça ! Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et donna un coup de griffe au lierre qui l'emprisonnait. Elle parvint seulement à arracher un des ongles et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge sèche. L'injustice de sa situation fit enfler une boule dans sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer, et elle se mit à haleter. Du sang. Tout ce remue-ménage pour du putain de sang. En y réfléchissant, elle n'y comprenait tellement rien qu'il lui semblait devenir folle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si ses parents étaient des moldus et elle une sorcière ?

Des perles noires se mirent à tâcher sa vision, et un violent mal de tête percuta les parois de son crâne. Foutue. Elle était foutue.

- Oh ! Pauvre petite Granger prisonnière du méchant lierre !

Oh Merlin, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Hermione laissa une plainte passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Tu es dans une bien mauvaise position, à ce que je vois, Sang-De-Bourbe. Comment vas-tu te libérer ? demanda-t-il de sa voix narquoise.

Une liane enserra sa gorge, lui empêchant de répondre, et sa respiration devint erratique.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, et moi une esclave. Si tu veux que je te libère, supplies-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton suffisant en laissant un sourire hautain prendre possession de sa bouche.

- Ca… te… ferait… trop… plaisir, lâcha-t-elle avec sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

- Tant pis pour toi. Finalement, tu crèves comme le rat que tu es, Granger.

Il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant d'elle, et elle rougit de honte à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Pitié, Malefoy…

Elle s'évanouit au moment où il se retournait, souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu ! (: quelques indications pour la review (; =

1- est-ce que le sacrifice de luna vous a semblé possible ? est-il bien décrit ?

2- trouvez-vous malefoy assez méchant ? leur rencontre ancrée dans leurs caractères ?

3- aimez-vous les kikous ?

4- j'suis vraiment conne.

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'insolence


	3. L'Insolence

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! voici le troisième chapitre, pour vous aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs anonymes :**

LegoHouse08 : (permet-moi de te dire que j'adooooore ton pseudo.) Merci ça me touche (: Oui un Draco pas méchant n'est pas un Draco intéressant ! Euh DÉGUEULASSE DÉGUEULASSE c'est vite dit ! l'est plutôt pas mal (; Et bien voilà la suite ! tu me diras ce que t'en penses !**  
**

Tangerine : Tracasse Malefoy c'est bad boy rpz ! En fait j'ai écrit l'histoire que j'avais envie de lire ahahahahah (; Kiss et merci !

Athos : Oui c'est exactement ça ! Je trouve que le speech de Hunger Games marche bien pour l'accession des mangemorts au pouvoir (: c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont super courts mais il faut dire que lorsqu'ils sont plus long j'ai moins de reviews (je sais c'est bizarre). Pour ce qui est de l'action, elle va à un rythme effréné parce qu'elle correspond au rythme de vie actuel des prisonniers et par conséquent du jeu : ils sont pris en chasse donc forcément ils ne peuvent pas se reposer. Le lecteur non plus ! (; Tu as raison pour les nargoles, surement un peu déplacé, mais je voulais faire comprendre qu'elle sent qu'elle va mourir. Bonne lecture !

MissGryffi : En effet, mais voilà la suite ! (;

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : L'Insolence  
_**

* * *

- Aïe !

Une claque vigoureuse heurta la joue de Granger avec un bruit sonore, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui la fixait avec son air éternel de fouine rusée. Elle voulut se soustraire à cette vision « d'horreur », mais quelque chose la retint de s'enfuir en courant. Elle baissa son regard vers ses pieds et vit que ceux-ci étaient entravés par des cordes, et reliés ensemble pour qu'elle ne puisse faire que des petits pas. Ses mains avaient subis le même traitement, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle flottait à une quinzaine de centimètres du sol. Elle essaya de tirer sur ses liens, mais ils étaient bien serrés.

- Est-ce que la position est confortable, Granger ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua la Gryffondor que son poids tirait vers le bas, rendant ses muscles douloureux.

- Tu m'en vois d'autant plus ravi. Au fait, j'attends des remerciements.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Et bien, je t'ai tout de même sauvé d'une mort atroce par asphyxie végétale, alors en attendant que tu me payes en nature, appelle-moi maître et chante mes louanges.

Elle ne savait pas trop s'il plaisantait, s'il se foutait de sa gueule ou s'il était sérieux, alors elle répondit sur le même ton.

- Je me serais débrouillée seule, tu peux mourir pour que je te laisse me toucher, et tu crois vraiment que je vais te nommer maître ?

- Et mon merci ? s'enquit Malefoy sans se départir de son calme et de son sourire goguenard.

- Mets te-le là où je pense.

Une poigne vint enserrer sa gorge, pressant sa trachée.

- Mauvaise réponse, Granger.

Les ronds synonyme de manque d'air réapparurent : elle capitula.

- Merci…

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Hermione eu de nouveau la sensation brûlante de mourir de soif, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour le faire savoir.

- Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ?

Il secoua la tête en affichant une mine factice désolée.

- Tu as oublié le mot magique, c'est le comble pour quelqu'un qui se prétend sorcier, Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Tu es infect, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

- Disons que c'est le rôle de tout un mangemort.

Avec regret elle renonça à sa fierté et marmonna :

- S'il te plaît.

- Pour la peine, tu peux rajouter « maître ».

Elle ravala sa haine et murmura :

- S'il te plaît, maître. C'est bon, t'es content ?

- On va dire ça, dit le blond avec son sourire malfoyen.

Il se dirigea hors de la vue d'Hermione et celle-ci en profita pour détailler l'intérieur de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une immense salle luxueuse, dallée de marbre et garnie de canapés moelleux, s'étalait sous ses yeux. L'air était tiède et une grande porte en bois sculpté lui faisait face dans toute sa splendeur. Tout ici était à l'image du maître des lieux : inaccessible, hautain et hors de prix.

- Tiens, bois.

Malefoy était revenu et agitait sous son nez un verre d'eau.

- Je te ferais remarquer que mes mains ne sont pas libres, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton ironique.

- Ouvre la bouche, femme stupide.

Hermione sentit une rougeur soutenue lui brûler les joues et s'exécuta en ronchonnant. Le jeune homme appuya le rebord du verre contre les lèvres sèches de la brune et celle-ci ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir en sentant l'eau pure cascader dans ses entrailles. Elle bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ferma les yeux et sourit.

- On dirait que ça va mieux, Granger, au vu de l'orgasme qui a touché ton pauvre corps quand le -sublime- mec que je suis t'as abreuvé.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne t'arranges pas avec le temps, Malefoy.

- Mais si ! s'exclama-t-il en brassant l'air avec son bras. La preuve, c'est que j'ai donné à boire à une Sang-De-Bourbe qui, de toute façon, va certainement crever dans un futur proche. D'ailleurs, j'attends un merci.

- Va te f...

Un paume plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

- Reste polie, Granger, ou je vais t'enseigner la manière de te tenir à coups de _doloris._

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui mordit sauvagement la main avant de tirer sur ses liens pour tenter de s'évader. Une grimace de douleur tordit les traits du Serpentard qui contempla sa paume rouge et meurtrie, mais il se reprit bien vite et perdit toute expression.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu ! (: j'espère que ça vous a plu (:

**j'ai un peu hésité a poster ce chapitre car j'ai eu seulement 8 reviews pour les 300 lecteurs ! soit moins de 3% de personnes ayant laissé leur avis ! Faites un petit effort et laissez un mot pour donner à l'auteur l'envie de continuer.  
**

Pour la review du chapitre :

1- Le personnage de Malefoy parvient-il à échapper aux clichés tout en restant lui-même selon vous ?

2- Hermione est-elle assez combative ?

3- Voulez-vous qu'ils fassent l'amour sauvagement sur le tapis en daim du salon ?

4- j'suis fatiguée, c'est pour ça.

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alors **laissez une review** !)

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

**OBJECTIF 40 REVIEWS ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Témérité


	4. La Témérité et La Nostalgie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je vous fait un cadeau parce que je suis trop contente : je vous mets deux chapitres d'un coup ! j'attends donc 2 fois plus de reviews (;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs anonymes :**

pepette : ahahahah merci (:

Lily : merci pour les compliments ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

MissLine : En effet je ne modifie que des petites choses, je le repostes surtout parce qu'avant j'avais très peu de reviews :/ merci !

Samsam : j'accepte la critique mais tu vas être ravi voilà un chapitre deux fois plus long !

fififali : merci ! (: ne t'inquiète pas cet imbécile va s'améliorer (;

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : La Témérité  
_**

* * *

- _Endoloris._

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler et son corps se tordit dans tout les sens pour échapper à la douleur.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es masochiste, Granger. C'est quoi ce désir de souffrir ? T'en as pas déjà eu assez, tu veux qu'on te tortures, tu veux mourir ?

- Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Tu veux que les gens se retournent sur ton passage en disant "oh, regardez, c'est Hermione Granger !" ? Tu veux la gloire qu'apporte le fait d'être un martyr ? Mais putain, oublie un peu le regard des autres et sauve ta peau !

- Tu ne comprendra jamais rien ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour permettre aux Sang-De-Bourbe d'être de nouveau libres ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, toi, ce que c'es que d'être persécuté parce que ton sang n'est pas pur, alors que tu n'y peux rien. Tu es satisfait du monde dans lequel tu vis parce que ton ambition se résume à ne pas mourir. Moi, je veux sauv...

Un rictus déformant son visage, Malefoy pointait sa baguette sous la gorge nue de sa prisonnière.

- Que tu es stupide, comme tout les gens de ta race. Tu crois que me tenir tête va sauver des Sang-De-Bourbe ? Mais enfin, Granger, réveille-toi : les opposants ont été abattus ou sont en phase de l'être, l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est plus et pour chaque rébellion d'un impur, c'est une dizaine d'entre eux qui se font massacrés. C'est ça que tu veux ? Que dix de tes pseudos alliés se fassent exécuter pour une de tes conneries kamikaze ?

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée. Lui disait-il la vérité ? Elle se remémora avec horreur ses quatres tentatives d'évasion, et un sanglot agita sa poitrine.

- Tu me dis la vérité ?

- Oui, mentit Drago qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour la dompter.

Il avait bien compris que la torture physique ne la faisait pas changer de comportement, et que seule la menace pesant sur ses congénères pourrait avoir raison de sa résistance.

- Si tu ne veux pas que des innocents meurent par ta faute, tiens-toi à carreaux, où je n'hésiterais pas à en toucher deux mots au Lord. Est-ce que tu m'as compris, Granger ?

- Oui, balbutia-t-elle, oui. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle leva vers lui un regard implorant, meurtri par la guerre et la souffrance, et il pu lire dans ses yeux couleur de terres sauvages le glas de l'innocence. Son âme frissonna, et il dit d'un ton glacial :

- Bien. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il la détacha d'une torsion de baguette et elle tomba à genoux, désespérée par la morts des gens qu'elle souhaitait sauver et qui arrivait par sa faute. Elle le suivit en titubant jusqu'à une pièce de vingt mètres carré, spacieuse, illuminée mais sans fenêtres, meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'un dressing et d'une commode.

- Voilà la salle de bain, dit-il en ouvrant une porte dans le coin gauche. Je te conseille de prendre une douche et...

Il fouilla dans le dressing et en sorti une robe bustier vert d'eau découpée par endroits en forme de goutte de pluie.

- ... d'enfiler ça. Et... Dobby !

L'elfe apparut et s'inclina plus bas que terre. Hermione leva vers Malefoy un air interrogateur.

- Il est de nouveau à ton service ? J'espère que tu le traite bien !

Il ne lui répondit même pas.

- Dobby, aide-la à se préparer.

Une moue de dégoût s'installa sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je ne veux pas ressembler à...

Sa voix mourut et elle pâlit dangereusement. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un brouillard intense et elle commença à dodeliner d'avant en arrière en serrant ses bras autour de son torse maigre. Une perle de sueur dégoulina le long de son front, de son oeil droit, de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Le Serpentard, bouche bée, reprit ses esprits et agrippa la jeune femme par les épaules.

- Granger !

Elle ne répondit pas, ouvrit la bouche à s'en arracher les mâchoires mais aucun son n'en sorti ; et ça n'avait pas de nom. Il eu l'impression que son monde s'effondrait, il paniquait intérieurement comme si sa propre vie était en jeu.

- Dobby, va attendre dans la salle de bain ! Granger, putain ! Réveilles-toi !

L'elfe s'enfuit en courant et Hermione secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître des pensées affreuses, mais celles-ci semblèrent revenir l'instant d'après sans qu'elle n'ai rien pu y faire. Au moment où il compris qu'elle allait tomber, il la rattrapa et la porta dans ses bras jusque sur le lit. Il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait pas, comme une morte revenue de l'enfer à qui l'on aurait dit que la raison de son retour n'était plus. Il n'aima pas du tout la vague de crainte qui l'habita lorsqu'il songea que peut-être elle ne se réveillerai pas. Il attrapa son poignet et le secoua.

- Tu n'es pas amusante, Granger. Ouvre les yeux ou je fais exécuter cent Sang-De-Bourbe. Granger ? Granger !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : La Nostalgie_**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de dire son nom lorsqu'il était inquiet. Il l'avait toujours bien aimé, d'ailleurs, ce nom. Il sonnait bien : Gr - le rugissement d'une lionne-, an - un cri rauque, un cri d'amour qui s'échappe alors que tout fout le camp-, ger - le nom raccourci d'un meilleur ami. Gran-ger. Graaaanger. Comme une déclaration. Il se rendit compte que prononçait ce putain de nom lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années de guerre. Oui, il disait beaucoup putain quand il était inquiet, et ça il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour ne pas oublier le nom de Granger. Il allait l'embarquer au Manoir avec lui, et tant pis pour ce qu'il avait décidé avant (pas de prisonniers !). Dès qu'il s'ennuierait, il viendrait la voir et ils s'engueuleraient durant une bonne heure, et il ne penserait plus à la guerre, à Voldemort et à ce putain de monde qui part en live. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux rieurs, puis vit que sa menace n'avait pas fait effet et sa bonne humeur s'envola. Il hésita, puis approcha sa main du tee-shirt informe et déchiré qui la recouvrait en partie. Il effleura le tissu, et retira vivement sa main. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il enleva ses chaussures et monta sur le lit, derrière sa tête, et la regarda un instant. Un instant aux allures d'éternité. Une éternité au goût d'instant. Elle était pâle, si pâle, et ses cheveux abîmés rabattus sur son front moite la rendait plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Granger était une relique, une putain de relique à elle toute seule, une piqûre de rappel des années Poudlard. Malgré ses grandes cernes violettes et ses joues creusées, malgré son visage sale et ses lèvres desséchées, c'était la même miss je-sais-tout rebelle et agaçante. Et terriblement attachante.

- Hum. Granger, je vais te déshabiller. Ne crois pas que je vais te violer, hein, quelle idée, ahahah, mais bon tu es dans un état repoussant et il faut faire quelque chose. Si tu veux pas que je le fasse moi, réveilles-toi.

Il n'obtint aucun résultat et en désespoir de cause fit la première chose qu'il aurait du faire :

- _Accio verre d'eau. _

L'objet demandé vint se déposer dans sa main tendu et il releva la nuque de la jeune femme pour la faire boire. Elle s'étouffa avec le liquide et papillona des yeux. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux hagards vers Malefoy, celui-ci avait repris son masque habituel de distante froideur.

- Où suis- je ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago ne su qu'il avait un cœur que lorsque ce dernier se serra.

- Chez moi. Le Jeu, le labyrinthe, ça va tu te remets ?

- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

- C'est quoi ça de s'évanouir sans prévenir ? Et d'où tu te permettais de ne pas te réveiller ?

Ohlala, Malefoy eu envie de se coller une baffe, mais qu'il lui dise de suite qu'il se souciait d'elle tant qu'à faire ! La lèvre de la Gryffondor se mit à trembler convulsivement.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête, ne le dit pas à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il se sentit coupable de lui mentir sur un sujet aussi grave que celui-là, de la voir aussi démunie et il voulait qu'elle réagisse comme avant.

- Tu deviens vite soumise, s'exclama-t-il narquoisement.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux revolver, regarda sa main, regarda Malefoy, reregarda sa main, reregarda Malefoy puis envoya son poing dans son nez. Elle se leva ensuite très dignement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en attrapant la robe. Elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait du Serpentard qui répara son cartilage d'un coup de baguette bien placé. Trop facile.

- Malefoy !

En grommelant, le jeune blond se releva du canapé où il était tranquillement installé et se dirigea vers la chambre attribuée à Hermione. Mais il ne vit personne en entrant.

- Tu te caches, Granger ?

- Tais-toi, imbécile, dit une voix derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne veux pas sortir avec le vêtement horrible que tu m'as donné. Fais-moi passer un jean et un tee-shirt.

- Comme si tu avais le choix. Rappelle-moi qui est le maître, qui est l'esclave et qui décide ici.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Il y a des lois ! tenta-t-elle dans un espoir désespéré.

- Pauvre petite idiote, soupira-t-il en souriant. Je suis au-dessus les lois. Tu sais, la marque sur l'intérieur de mon poignet ? Et bien ça signifie que je suis un mangemort, donc que je façonne les lois selon mon bon plaisir. Et si je veux que tu sortes de cette foutue salle de bain, tu le feras.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Où est Dobby ?

- Il avait fini de me rendre présentable, alors il est parti ! aboya-t-elle. Et je ne sortirais pas !

- Ok, Granger. Alors je vais ouvrir cette porte moi-même, je vais te punir et puis je te traînerais de force à une réunion de mangemorts très méchants.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il fit exploser la porte. Il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, puis remarqua une masse de boucles châtains au centre de la pièce, au milieu de la baignoire immense. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse le voir sans se retourner.

- Sors de cette eau.

Elle ne tressaillit même pas. Il frôla sa joue avec ses mèches blondes, et cette fois une rougeur teinta ses joues de craies.

- Je n'ose pas, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la saisit par le bras et la tira en dehors de l'eau chaude et rassurante. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva trempée, plantée devant son ennemi de toujours, le visage baissé de honte. Il fit courir ses iris bleues sur ses courbes. Elle était maigrissime, et dépourvue de toute sa crasse il remarqua des stries écarlates autour de sa nuque, des bleus partout sur ses bras, de larges plaies sur ses jambes épilées. La robe et ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le carrelage, ses poings étaient serrés à en faire imploser les jointures, et on apercevait ses seins sous le tissu.

- Granger.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu ! (: j'espère que ça vous a plu (:

**super pour votre effort les lecteurs ! 19 reviews pour les 300 lecteurs du seul chapitre 3 ! cela ne représente toujours que 6% mais c'est déjà mieux, je compte sur vous pour faire augmenter ce chiffre (;  
**

Pour la review du chapitre :

1- Avez-vous aimé la façon dont Drakichou se rend compte qu'il apprécie ce qu'Hermione représente ?

2- Pauvre Hermionichou, elle voudrait plein de reviews pour la consoler ):

3- Pensez vous que Malefoy va aider Granger en mode SPA ?

4- c'est de pire en pire.

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alors **laissez une review** !)

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

**OBJECTIF 80 REVIEWS ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Peur


	5. La Peur

Bon, je reviens à mes petits chapitres parce que le nombre de reviews m'a un peu déçu. J'ai pas trop le temps today (dm de maths) alors toutes les réponses aux reviews sont here.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs anonymes et NON-ANONYMES :**

Guest : merci !

MissLine : Oui il est mignon hein ? Mais il va pas s'arranger aussi vite (; merci !

BelleLitta : Wouah ! merci beaucoup (: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise

Guest : Elle n'aime pas particulièrement Hermione mais elle et son père sont touchés par la cause qu'elle défend !

xfaces : le voilà ! (:

MaaNaa : LEs chapitres sont courts parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment alors j'économise (; La traque va revenir !

Schizeinphren : hé oui, tout est question de point de vue mouahahaah je dirais même que c'est un navet. tkt hein ! J'ai adoré ton sens de l'humour. Je te dédicace ce chapitre louloute ! (dis moi que t'es pas un homme pitié)

Roselia001 : Faut dire que les fringues qu'elle doit porté sont pas super super classes (;

Emma : Alors, les états d'âme de malefoy pour mademoiselle :

PrettyWizard : Voilà la suite ! tchatchao

BrunasseLucile : ma revieuwese ! tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

lilarose12 : J'ai bien corrigé les photos sur ce chapitre (; merci pour ta review ! je la recolle ici :

**les personnes qui lisent les fic je vous encourage fortement a laisser une reviews de tant a autre et meme si ce n'est que quelque mots sa donne le courage et le peps que les auteurs on besoins pour pourvoir continuer et de sentir que on les encourages que se soit des commentaire construtifs bien simplement des felicitations c'est en quelque sorte leurs salaires pour les effots qu'ils font et nous permette de rever alors reviews s.v.p merci a tous !**

aangel-21 : merci de suivre quand meme (:**  
**

sick-first-love : c'est un attachement lié au passé ! (: voilà la suite jspr qu'elle va te plaire (:

Fififali : Moi j'aime bien Dobby (; Avec plaisir chérie ! j'espère que ce chapitre va t'éclairer pour la robe

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : La Peur_**

* * *

Il essaya encore de se raisonner que les sentiments c'est comme la religion, c'est pour les faibles, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il fallait se débarrasser des gens qu'on aime, car sinon les autres s'en serviraient pour lui nuire. Il voulait continuer à être fort, égoïste et invincible.

- Ma tante va surement passer dans le courant de la soirée pour voir si j'ai capturé des esclaves. Il faut que tu mettes une de ces robes. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Pas de signes de vie.

- Pas Lestrange. Malefoy, pas Lestrange.

La voix semblait sortie de nulle part car la Gryffondor ne s'était pas redressée.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides.

Ces mots lui arrachèrent la gorge.

- Je vois qu'il te faut des sous-vêtements.

Il profita du fait d'être hors de sa vue pour reprendre contenance et revint vers elle avec sa figure malefoyenne, un ensemble en dentelle argent et une nouvelle robe.

- Enfile-la devant moi.

Elle ne fit pas un geste.

- Tu veux que je te mettes sous impero, Granger ?

Elle releva la tête avec une lenteur glaçante, et eu le sourire d'un ange qui cacherait quelque chose de pourri en son sein. Une façade innocente soustrayant à la vue des autres un plein cloaque de monstres menaçants.

- Tues-moi, Malefoy.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il stupidement, éberlué.

- Je suis sûre que ça te ferait plaisir. Ne te gêne pas, fais-le.

- Tu es folle.

Son ton était plus froid et mauvais qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Bien sûr que je suis folle. Cela doit être du à mon sang, dit-elle avec un sourire grinçant.

De rage, il tira sur ses boucles propres et leva son visage vers le plafond. Elle grimaça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les mangemorts avec mes cheveux, mais ils adorent tirer dessus.

Elle voulait être cynique, mais les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le Serpentard eu envie de hurler sa haine parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était pareil que les autres, il allait finir par lui faire du mal. Peut-être résistait-il simplement un peu plus à la tentation que ses congénères.

- C'est toi qui veux ça, Granger. Tu me cherches, tu me pousse à bout.

- J'ai vraiment plus trop envie de vivre pour de vrai, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Fais-moi rire, la plus grande miss je-sais-tout et meilleure élève de Poudlard de tout les temps priverait le monde sorcier de son génie ?

Elle ne rigola pas et une larme traîtresse s'échappa. Il la lâcha.

- Je me retourne, t'as trente secondes pour t'habiller. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, crois-moi que je saurais te le faire payer très cher.

Il se détourna dans un mouvement hautain et fixa le mur en comptant les secondes. Le bruissement du tissu le distrayait parfois, et il du se retenir en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas se retourner.

- C'est bon.

Il se remit dans sa position initiale et ses orbes plongèrent dans celles de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci soupira, mais soutint son regard. Il n'y avait plus alors que ce bleu, froid et irréel, ces deux fenêtres ouvertes sur un monde merveilleux. Et en face, le marron brillant mais poussiéreux comme un grenier réconfortant où règne encore la magie des enfants.

Il fit glisser son regard sur la robe grise au décolleté plongeant, constellé de petites pierres brillantes, aussi longue que celle d'une vestale. On ne voyait plus ses jambes, quel dommage... Il s'approcha d'elle en effaçant d'un coup de baguette les traces visibles de coups précédemment reçu, puis, en effleurant la courbe de ses hanches du bout de ses doigts, il se baissa jusqu'à être à genoux devant elle. Alors, il saisit le bas de la robe et la remonta lentement sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci était cramoisie et semblait supplier le ciel que cette torture s'arrête. Le pire dans tout ça étant que sa libido ne trouvait même pas désagréable le toucher du Serpentard, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Mais le blond stoppa son ascension juste en-dessous de sa culotte et se contenta de faire disparaître les traces apparentes. Sa main aristocrate laissa le tissu se remettre en place et il se releva, droit comme un "i". Il allait parler, mais des coups frappés à sa porte l'en empêchèrent. L'abandonnant dans sa chambre, il partit ouvrir. Bellatrix Lestrange, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux noirs tombant en mèches folles sur ses yeux, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

**Bon ! vous vous êtes un peu laissé allez sur les reviews mes loulous ! je compte sur vous pour ce chapitre, les stats du chapitre 4&5 sont à 5% pour 300 lecteurs :/**

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 2-3 MINUTES :

1- est-ce que le moment SENSUEL ENTRE NOS DEUX PAPOUILLEURS VOUS A FAIT KIFFE !? (ouiiiiiii)

2- comment pensez-vous que va se dérouler la rencontre avec bella ?

3- qui veut que Draco fasse lentement remonter sa rooooobe ?

4- pas de trucs débiles today les amis !

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 30 SECONDES :

1- note générale sur le chapitre

2- adjectif décrivant votre impression d'ensemble (naze, cool, badant, on veut du cul...)

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'inceste


	6. L'Inceste

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! voici le septième chapitre, pour vous aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs : des grands merci à  
**

LR6 (j'aurais aimé entendre ton rire ahahahah) JE TE DÉDIE CE CHAPITRE**  
**

Guest 1 c'est ce qui va se passer !

Guest 2 encore une obsédée (;

MissLine : que du bonheur pour vous mes loulous (;

draymi0ne-f0r-ever: coquine ! merci (:

oroci : et bin qu'est-ce que ça doit être le reste du temps ahahahah

Pepette : merci à toi !

yayhiaA : maintenant !

Fififali : tu vas etre surprise ! merci pour les compliments

(merde je sais plus si j'ai rep aux autres. engueulez moi si c'est pas le cas)

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : L'Inceste  
_**

* * *

- Drago ! Quel plaisir de te voir, mon neveu, dit-elle d'un air enjoleur.

Elle ne se focalisa pas de son air glacial et entra en laissant courir le bout des doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme.

- Alors, qui as-tu capturé ? demanda-t-elle avec gourmandise.

- Hermione Granger.

- Fantastique ! Tu vas la garder, j'espère ? Qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu ! Je pourrais peut-être graver "Sang-De-Bourbe" sur toutes les parties de son corps...

- Je ne pense pas, ma tante. Je voudrais la conserver entière, pas trop mal en point et assez jolie pour ma satisfaction personnelle.

- Mais, je t'en donnerais une autre dix fois plus belle et nous pourrons abîmer celle-ci comme bon nous semble !

- Ma tante, soupira-t-il, je ne veux pas humilier n'importe quelle fille : je veux humilier celle-là. Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait envers les Sang-Pur, et parce qu'il n'y aura pas pire que de servir son plus ancien ennemi comme punition. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris.

- Oh ! elle porta la main à sa bouche en faisant une mine d'ingénue. Si tu as besoin d'amour, Drago, je suis là...

Bellatrix posa sa paume sur le torse du Serpentard en le regardant avec son sourire provocateur et un sourcil relevé, puis la fit glisser vers le bas. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle attrapa la boucle de la ceinture de son pentalon et la fit lentement glisser. Elle allait passer sa main sous son caleçon quand le blond reprit ses esprits et bloqua le menbre baladeur d'une poigne ferme.

- Ma tante, dit-il, on vous a lancé un sortilège de confusion.

Elle lui lança un regard narquois, puis secoua la tête.

- Drago, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- N'en parlons plus. Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans votre habitation.

Elle leva vers lui ses deux grands yeux penauds et acquiesça.

- Au fait, mon neveu, sais-tu qui j'ai attrapé ? demanda-t-elle en passant la porte.

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et ajouta :

- Ron Weasley ! Le petit copain de ta Sang-De-Bourbe ! Il faudra absolument qu'on s'organise une soirée où on les torturera l'un en face de l'autre, ce sera fascinant !

Et elle sautilla jusqu'à sa tente en agitant le bras dans un "au revoir" distrait.

Quand Drago se retourna, il aperçut Granger sur le pas de sa chambre, le teint livide et hoquetant de souffrance. Il s'avança vers elle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Malefoy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais reprend-le à Lestrange avant qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal ! supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains. Je sais que tu peux le faire, qu'elle t'écoutera.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ma tante a mis la main sur le bras droit de Potter, elle ne va pas le lâcher comme ça.

- Échange-le contre moi ! Elle meurt d'envie de ma faire du mal !

Elle n'eut pas fini sa phrase que déjà elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur froid du mini-manoir. Le blond appuyait sur sa gorge avec son avant-bras et tenait sa chute de reins fermement plaquée contre le support de marbre.

- Jamais.

Sa voix grinça à son oreille et le parfum de ses boucles alourdies par l'eau l'envouta. Une odeur de voyages lointains, de danger et de sable chaud. Hermione n'osait plus bouger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Weasmoche chez moi. As-tu toute ta tête pour oser demander une chose pareille ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

- En temps de guerre, Granger, ce n'est pas recommandé d'avoir des amis surtout lorsqu'on est dans le camps des perdants.

- Je ne vais pas abandonner les gens que j'aime pour te faire plaisir !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, parce que c'est eux ou eux plus toi. Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient que tu te fasses du mal pour les sauver, alors que c'est une cause perdue parce que rien ni personne ne les sauvera ? Crois pas que les mangemorts les lâcheront comme ça, ils sont trop précieux tes amis. Trop dangereux pour être relâchés et trop amusants à humilier pour être tués.

- C'est pour ça que tu me gardes et que tu m'habilles comme une traînée ? C'est pour m'humilier ? Et bien tu vas être déçu, ça ne marche pas.

Il lâcha un rire mauvais.

- Tu as sincèrement cru que t'obliger à enfiler une robe serait la pire des humiliations que je t'infligerais ? Mais Granger, t'es pas au pays des gentils Poufsouffle ici ! Les gens te veulent du mal, il veulent te briser ! Alors cesse de faire la maligne et adopte un profil bas pour te faire oublier.

- Je ne cesserais jamais de me battre, Malefoy.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, j'ai un dîner ce soir et tu seras présente. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne seras pas seule.

- Comment ça ?

Cette fois, elle eu du mal à cacher son inquiètude.

- Tu verras bien. En attendant viens manger, tu es maigre à faire peur.

* * *

**super pour votre effort les lecteurs ! 17 reviews pour les 354 lecteurs du seul chapitre 3 ! cela ne représente toujours que 5% mais c'est déjà mieux, je compte sur vous pour faire augmenter ce chiffre (;  
**

Pour la review du chapitre :

1- Hé, ho, il est viril ce type hein ?

2- A votre avis pourquoi Malefoy a réagit comme ça ?

3- EST-CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ PAS QUE JE FAIS DES REPLIQUES CULTES QUAND MEME ? (c'est bon on m'a perdu)

4- j'ai une corde a côté, je vais mettre fin a mes souffrances

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alors **laissez une review** !)

plein de kisouilles calinouilles !

* * *

**OBJECTIF 4654446545 REVIEWS ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! (petage de cable)  
**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Honte


	7. La Honte et le Désir

Kikou les loups !

Bon, today c'est deux chapitres d'un coup puisque j'ai sauté un dimanche. Préférez-vous un petit chapitre **chaque dimanche **ou un double toutes les **deux semaines ?**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs anonymes et NON-ANONYMES : UN GRAND GRAND MERCI AUX TROP RARES REVIEUWEURS ! PARS EN VACANCES DONC PAS LE TEMPS DE REP PERSONNELLEMENT MAIS MERCI (L)  
**

**p.s : c'est bon les réponses ont été envoyé  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : La Honte  
_**

* * *

En la tenant toujours par la taille il la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où s'affairaient plusieurs elfes de maisons. Ils s'inclinèrent tous jusqu'à faire craquer leur colonne vertébrale en les voyant entrer, et Drago retint Hermione qui voulait les relever en raffermissant sa prise sur elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis releva le menton, dédaigneuse.

- Préparez une assiette à ma nouvelle esclave.

Granger devint écarlate et se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la tempe. Il la mena jusqu'au comptoir au centre de la pièce et l'assit de force sur un tabouret, puis il déposa lui-même une assiette de viande et légumes devant elle. De mauvaise grâce elle entama son repas mais ne se fit pas prier pour le terminer entièrement et saucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Repue, elle sentit d'un seul coup la fatigue accumulée durant ses jours de captivité tomber sur elle et dodelina de la tête. Elle s'endormit comme une masse sous le regard ahuri de Malefoy qui buvait un verre de whyski Pur-Feu, accoudé au comptoir. En grommelant -probablement pour la forme- il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir invité ses amis, et il décida de s'allonger à côté d'Hermione pendant les trois heures restantes avant que ses invités n'arrivent. Il se réveilla avant elle et la secoua pour qu'elle émerge. Après plusieurs baillements démesurés et des balbutiements incompréhensibles, elle se redressa sur son séant et fixa le blond d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Puis elle se renfrogna et réajusta la robe qui laissait entrevoir la quasi totalité de ses jambes.

- Arrête de me fixer, maugréa-t-elle.

- Ta coiffure est détruite et tu n'es pas maquillé. Dobby ! -L'elfe apparut- Arrange-moi ça.

Il désigna Hermione d'un geste traînant et la créature l'embarqua à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Le Serpentard parti enfiler un costume et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds, puis il se dirigea dans son bureau et attrapa une fiole dans un tiroir fermé à clé. Il fit miroiter le liquide rose vieilli dans la lumière filtrant par le vasistas, puis parti retrouver sa prisonnière.

- Bois ça.

La Gryffondor examina le falcon sous toutes les coutures et répondit séchement.

- Tu me prend pour une fille stupide ? Non.

- Je te laisse pas le choix. _Impero_.

Avec des yeux affolés d'anticipation, elle prit la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres, faisant couler le liquide rosé dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement et reposa le verre.

- _Finite incantatem_.

- Je ne vais même pas te demander pourquoi, parce que la réponse est simple : t'es comme les autres, t'es un mangemort et tu vis pour faire souffrir les ennemis de Voldemort.

Il la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba à terre.

- Tais-toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! N'importe quel autre mangemort à ma place t'aurais déjà violée et torturée ! Alors cesse de te plaindre en ne voyant que le négatif de ta misérable vie et apprécies en plutôt le positif, cracha-t-il, arrogant.

Elle lâcha un rire digne de Bellatrix Lestrange en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre explosée.

- Tu me force à boire une potion qui engourdit les sens, c'est pour me faire du bien peut-être ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa bouche.

_- Reparo_. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Il la saisit par le bras et elle n'opposa aucune réaction, elle se sentait indolente et comprit que le filtre agissait. Il dut la porter jusqu'au salon qui avaient été aménagé à la façon d'un atrium romain, avec des gros coussins, des couvertures et des banquettes confortables. Des baies vitrées ensorcelées étaient apparues, innondant la pièce de lumière. Il déposa la jeune femme juste aux pieds d'une banquette beige et ornée de reliures vertes sombres, puis d'un sortilège métamorphosa la tenue de la Gryffondor en toge antique courte, échancrée et vaporeuse. Elle s'agita dans son état léthargique dans le but d'opérer un semblant de contre-attaque, mais elle se sentait si lourde, si paresseuse qu'elle ne put faire un geste concret. Elle se laissa donc aller dans l'illusoire tendresse du matelas douillet dans lequel elle se trouvait, même si paniquée en son for intérieur.

Malefoy, lui, la trouvait absolument irrésistible dans son rôle de sensuelle indolente, bien que cela soit faux. Elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la poitrine relevée et les jambes découvertes. Oh, qu'il aurait voulu n'être qu'un mangemort insensible comme elle prétendait qu'il en soit un, et la violer là, dans ce stupide décor de luxure romaine en toute impunité, sans qu'elle en fut réellement consciente.

Des coups retentirent, le sortant de sa comtemplation infructueuse, et il partit ouvrir.

- Dray ! s'exclama Pansy. Alors, la chasse a été bonne ?

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! J'ai une nouvelle esclave, et pas des moindres.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, dit Blaise avec bonne humeur en lui lâchant une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Le blond fit un sourire mystérieux à ses amis et les mena au petit salon.

- Oh, j'adore quand tu fais des petites soirées à thèmes, minauda Parkinson. Par Salazard ! Tu as attrapé Hermione Granger ! Et tu l'as presque rendu sexy, cette miss-je-sais-tout. Pourquoi gémit-elle comme une prostituée de bas étage ?

- Je lui ai donné une potion d'engourdissement pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Et ? demanda Zabini, tu te l'ai tapé ?

- Ne soit pas vulgaire, le rabroua Pansy. A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non ! Drago n'irait pas salir notre sang pur avec le sien, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy échangea un sourire entendu avec son ami, et Parkinson leur attribua une tape à chacun. Ils se couchèrent chacun sur leur banquette en bavardant de tout et de rien, de leurs missions et de leurs projets, de leurs ambitions et du dernier ragot sur Milicent Bullstrode.

- Il paraît qu'elle a couché avec Bellatrix Lestrange !

- C'est du n'importe quoi, pourquoi ma tante baiserait-elle avec cette face de cake ?

- Tu peux parler, Drago, toi aussi tu l'as sauté Milicent.

Le blond se renfrogna, puis mordit dans son saumon.

- La ferme, Blaise, c'est vieux ça. Et ne me dit pas que tu te l'ai pas faite, cette fille est passée sous l'ensemble de Poudlard homme !

- Dray, tu m'aimes ? demanda Pansy tout à coup.

Le blond leva un sourcil étonné.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime personne.

- Mais je suis ta meilleure amie ?

- Et bien, hésita le blond qui sentait venir le piège, oui… enfin, oui.

- Tu me prêterais Granger ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Le Désir_**

* * *

Malefoy s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de Pur-Feu.

- Pa… Pardon ? Pour quoi faire ?

Pansy se leva et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, puis se mit à lui caresser le bras en faisant un grand sourire à ses deux amis, éberlués. Zabini réagit le premier, sursautant.

- Enfin, Pans', tu n'es pas gouine !

- Ce qui ne m'empêche en aucune façon de tenter des expériences nouvelles. Et soit dit en passant, j'ai aussi couché avec Bullstrode. Non mais regarde moi cette fille, avec sa toge décolleté, c'est un appel à la débauche ! Et puis, Dray, j'ai rien attrapé aujourd'hui et Blaise se garde Loufoca pour l'instant. Mais toi, tu la détestes Granger, alors tu peux me la prêter ! Promis juré je ne te l'abîme pas, ce sera toi qui le fera !

Devant l'air suppliant de Pansy, qui était une des rares personnes qu'il aimait vraiment, il hésita. Puis trancha :

- Je veux être le premier, mais après je te la réserve.

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore !

- Hum, hum, c'est bon maintenant Pans'.

Elle se détacha de lui sans perdre le sourire et continua à caresser les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

- Comment tu t'y ais pris pour que sa tignasse soit aussi bien disciplinée ?

- C'est Dobby qui s'en est occupé. Elle fait moins peur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ça, apprécia Blaise, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et, après Pansy, je pourrais... ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis ricanèrent de concert.  
- Mais oui, mec, pas de soucis. Par contre évitez d'en parler autour de vous, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne sorte pas de notre cercle privé et je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'elle passe sous le tout-mangemort.

- Tracasse Dray, on sera des tombes.

Hermione commença à s'agiter sous les caresses de la Serpentard qui leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et les congédia d'un geste.

- Je reviendrais demain avec Loufoca, promis Blaise en s'en allant en compagnie de Pansy.

Allongé sur sa banquette, le blond attendit patiemment que la Gryffondor se réveille. Il préférait que ses amis ne soient pas là, car il voulait gérer la future colère de la jeune femme seule. Lorsque le filtre la libéra enfin de son emprise, elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et fit de nombreux gestes désordonnés destinés à la calmer.

- MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai tout entendu, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je refuse purement et simplement ! Quelle horreur, tu serais prêt à me... à laisser... à ce qu'ils abusent de moi SANS RIEN FAIRE ?

- Hop hop hop Granger je t'arrête tout de suite, la calma-t-il en saisissant son poignet, tu es une esclave et je fais de toi ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, là tout de suite, je baiserais bien.

Elle devint livide et cria jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque la paume de sa main sur sa bouche ouverte.

- Apaise-toi, ce genre de crise que tu piques ne me donne que plus envie de mettre ma menace à exécution. Et que tu brailles comme un hippogriffe qu'on égorge ne m'empêcherait absolument pas de te violer. Donc mets-la en veilleuse, Granger.

- Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, renchérit-elle quand il la lâcha, je... je t'en supplie.

- Tu es pathétique, à avoir aussi peur. Que tu es faible.

Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent et elle prononça d'une voix rendue basse par la colère et la souffrance :

- Moi, faible ? Mais, pauvre mangemort stupide et inconscient, j'ai vu et subit des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. Voldemort a torturé puis tué mes parents en face de moi. J'ai passé une semaine sans me nourrir, accrochée aux barreaux d'une cellule sordide. On m'a forcé à manger mon propre chat. Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, j'aurais trop peur que tu fasses des cauchemars par ma faute.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se laissa retomber sur les coussins, le regard perdu.

_Il suffirait d'un Oubliette,_ pensa Drago, _elle oublierait tout et ne serait plus malheureuse._

- Quelle désillusion, souffla-t-elle, quel gâchis. Tant de souffrance pour des idées d'un autre temps.

Il ne répondit pas, il assistait à une douleur qu'on ne guérit pas et dont on peut seulement être le spectateur impuissant. Il aurait voulu, peut-être, avoir un geste de tendresse désintéressé. Mais ça aurait été avouer sa faiblesse, avouer qu'il ne se fichait pas d'elle, avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible. Alors, il ne fit rien et se recoucha sur sa banquette, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Il aurait bien voulu que les rêves l'emportent loin de ses tourments intérieurs, mais rien n'y faisait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Elle. Il tourna la tête et la vit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage plongé sur le sol et les fesses en l'air. Cela aurait pu être comique si de gros sanglots ne faisaient pas tressauter ses épaules. Au bout d'un long moment, sa respiration se calma, et rassuré il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

**_Laissez une review ! (:_**

**_( OU JE ME SUICIDE LE JOUR DU NOUVEL AN AVEC DES SERPENTINS ET DES MARCHMALLOWS. A VOUS D'IMAGINEZ COMMENT ahahah)  
_**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Fuite


	8. La Fuite et le Mépris

salut les loulous ! bon c'est un peu la déch je suis punie d'ordi mais aujourd'hui j'ai réussi a accéder à la machine.

BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs anonymes :  
**

**Ma : **la voilà ! merci pour le commentaire (:**  
**

**Tiffany : **merci merci (:**  
**

**Amlie : **Me suis pas suicider finalement, et voilà la suite (; merci !**  
**

**Pam : **Et bien, ravie que ça te plaise ! merci pour les compliments (;**  
**

**chouette : **merci ! voilà la suite avec du retard :/**  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : La Fuite  
_**

* * *

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ce fut l'alarme magique régissant les entrées et sorties qui le réveilla en sursaut, vers une heure du matin. Il se releva d'un bond et eu le temps d'apercevoir un morceau de robe disparaître, par la porte grande ouverte, au fond de l'allée. Il éteignit bien vite l'alarme avant que les autres mangemorts ne se réveillent et tentent de lui voler sa prisonnière. Il enfila sa cape noire, attrapa sa baguette et s'élança à sa poursuite après avoir verrouillé son mini-manoir. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir lancé un sortilège à Granger l'empêchant de franchir le seuil de sa demeure, mais il avait été si occupé… Bon, peut-être pas au sens exact du terme, mais disons qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi. L'air frais de la nuit transperçait ses vêtements alors qu'il courait le plus vite possible. Mais il arriva bientôt à un carrefour et se trouva désemparé.

- _Hominium revelo _!

Une présence lui fut révélée à gauche, et il emprunta aussitôt le couloir magique. Les parois commencèrent à se refermer sur lui mais il parvint, malgré les racines qui le faisaient trébucher et le lierre qui tentaient de se refermer sur ses chevilles, à passer l'épreuve. Il déboula dans une des places carrées, le souffle court et les genoux tremblotants. Il se ressaisit puis darda ses prunelles bleues autour de lui. Où se trouvait-elle, cette garce ? Alors qu'il allait emprunter le tunnel à droite, un bruit de course parvint à ses oreilles, et il pointa sa baguette vers lui :

- Sortilège de désillusion.

Aussitôt il disparut, et vit avec stupeur un jeune homme débouler devant lui, des hoquets de terreur lui comprimant la poitrine. Il reconnut un nouvel arrivé de l'Ordre, Chuck Dirfer, d'une vingtaine d'années au plus, grand et musclé, une légère barbe et des cheveux noirs bouclés. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à une dizaine de mètres de Drago Malefoy, inconscient du danger pourtant réel se trouvant près de lui.

- _Incarcerem_, prononça le blond.

Surpris, le garçon se retrouva cloué au sol par des liens solides. Puis il leva des yeux glacés d'horreur vers son nouveau tortionnaire. Il était de notoriété publique que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas été en s'adoucissant au fil de la guerre, et que sa lâcheté avait cédé la place à une froideur et une impassibilité extrêmes. Chuck se souvenait fort bien de Harry Potter l'informant d'une voix fatiguée que le Serpentard était devenu une priorité, et qu'il fallait l'abattre ou, du moins, le faire prisonnier avant que sa magie noire ne devienne trop importante. Mais il y avait eu cette rafle, le jour présumé de la capture de l'ennemi juré du Survivant, par les mangemorts, et les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient fait capturés à la place de l'ennemi. Il en avaient déduit que l'un des leurs étaient un traître, mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire une enquête car ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une prison accolée au jeu du mangemort, ce gigantesque labyrinthe.

- Aie pitié, souffla le jeune homme au blond qui le toisait d'un air mauvais.

Celui-ci promena sur sa proie un regard de glace, et Chuck se sentit frissonner. Il allait donc finir sa vie ainsi, prisonnier d'un prétentieux Serpentard ? Allait-il le tuer de sang froid comme Harry Potter l'en avait jugé capable si on ne l'arrêtait pas ? Personne ne viendrait l'aider, car chacun voulait trouver la sortie et échapper à un destin funeste entre les mains de l'ennemi et bien que courageux, aucun de ses compagnons ne risquerait sa vie pour lui. Malefoy leva sa baguette et Dirfer ferma les yeux, tremblant de tout son être.

- Avada…

- Arrête ! Malefoy, arrête !

Surpris, les deux hommes tournèrent de concert leur tête vers l'endroit d'où s'était échappée la voix. Neville Londubat, plus maigre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, la lèvre éclatée et le bras gauche pendant de façon pathétique le long de son corps, se dressait devant la fontaine.

- Laisse-le partir et prend-moi à la place.

Le blond eut un petit rire froid.

- Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais l'épargner alors que tu te dévoiles comme l'imbécile que tu es et que je vais avoir deux prisonniers plutôt qu'un ?

- Fais preuve de sagesse. Nous finirons par battre Voldemort, et à ce moment-là il vaudra mieux pour toi que certaines personnes témoignent en ta faveur pour ne pas que tu finisses à Azcaban.

Les dents dévoilées par un rictus de mépris, Malefoy avait parcouru la distance le séparant du Gryffonor et lui enserrait le cou dans sa poigne de fer. La respiration du passionné de botanique se fit sifflante, et il tenta de repousser le Serpentard à l'aide de ses forces restantes.

- Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que songer à la défaite du Lord, pauvre créature insignifiante ? Je devrais te tuer de suite pour ton insolence, mais je suis sûr que le Maître sera heureux que je t'offre en présent. Il prendra surement beaucoup de plaisir à te torturer et à retirer ses idées stupides de ton crâne d'hippogriffe. _Incarcerem_. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Ses deux captures flottant devant lui, Drago Malefoy se mit à avancer à travers le brouillard de la nuit noire faiblement éclairée par la pleine lune. Tout d'un coup il sentit une branche de lierre l'étrangler et il porta vivement la main à son cou, les yeux exorbités. Le végétal l'étouffait de plus en plus et la personne ne lâchait pas sa prise. Il griffait sa peau, essayant tant bien que mal de desserrer le lien, et sa tête tournait par cause de manque d'oxygène. Finalement, en dernier recours, il donna un grand coup de coude derrière lui et son agresseur se recula de quelques pas. Il en profita pour se défaire de l'attaque mortelle et stupéfixier son attaquant. Il vit alors avec surprise Hermione Granger, figée en plein mouvement, ses cheveux flottant devant son visage, ses yeux déterminés animés d'une lueur de regret, ses mains cherchant une prise pour ne pas tomber, l'une tenant toujours le lierre. Elle portait encore sa toge romaine, mais celle-ci était déchirée de partout et l'éclat de l'astre blanc nimbait son corps d'un halo irréel. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vu de fille plus belle. Plus vraie. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'une déesse viendrait sauver son âme, il aurait su en voyant son ennemie Gryffondor que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Le cœur de Malefoy fut agité de tremblements étranges.

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Le Mépris  
_**

* * *

Il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur ses deux prisonniers qui étaient étendu au sol, se tortillant pour s'extraire de leurs liens. Il su alors, comme une évidence, une révélation, ce qu'il allait faire. Il les libéra.

Chuck et Neville ne demandèrent pas leur reste et détalèrent comme des lapins. Mais Londubat, arrivé au carrefour, se retourna et fixa le blond. D'un doigt pointé, il désigna Hermione.

- Tu peux tromper tout le monde, mais elle, elle sait qui tu es.

- Dégage, répondit Drago, troublé.

Il fit léviter la jeune femme jusqu'à sa maison, sans lui rendre l'usage de ses membres. Il se dit avec satisfaction qu'il était d'avantage gagnant avec Hermione qu'avec les deux lourdauds qui lui servaient de compagnons. Il espérait juste, et de toute sa lucidité, que personne ne l'ai aperçu leur rendre la liberté. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans le labyrinthe avant que Malefoy retrouve enfin le chemin de chez lui. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui de la même façon que s'il eut été le plus grand roi que la terre ai jamais porté, et il pénétra dans le mini-manoir suivit de sa reine stupéfixié.

- _Enervatum_.

Elle retomba sans douceur sur le carrelage de marbre et dans un semi-brouillard entendit son ennemi enchaîner sort sur sort pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de nouveau.

- Essaye de sortir, lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle se leva en chancelant, ouvrit la porte et tendit la main prudemment. Une onde de choc la propulsa aussitôt à plusieurs mètres et sa tête cogna durement le sol froid.

- _Expedimenta_.

Encore sonnée, la Gryffondor se retrouva en l'air, pendue par les pieds et sans aucun moyen de se défendre. Sa robe dévoila d'un seul coup son corps en entier et recouvrit sa tête des pans qui cachent habituellement les cuisses, elle ne pu voir les yeux envoûtés du Serpentard. Elle lui eu demandé la lune à l'instant qu'il aurait tout fait pour la lui cueillir, et toutes les étoiles du ciel avec. Mais comme elle ne se doutait pas du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, elle se contenta d'essayer de faire tenir le tissu joueur sur son ventre et ses jambes, soustrayant Malefoy a son emprise. Il s'approcha de son visage effrayé et saisit sa mâchoire avec violence.

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as voulu étrangler le bras droit de Voldemort, idiote. Je vais devoir te punir.

Il la contourna, plus dangereux que le plus venimeux des serpents, et arrivé derrière elle posa sa main sur son dos nu. Il la senti frissonner de tout son long, et se trouva fier de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, parce que Granger était en son pouvoir et qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa paume descendit vers les cheveux de son ennemie, mais il stoppa avant et d'un geste brusque arracha la toge. Hermione poussa un cri en se sentant aussi vulnérable, et ramena ses bras autour de sa poitrine. L'ensemble en dentelle argent qu'il lui avait demandé de mettre lui allait très bien, et cela n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer. S'il avait été moins sujet aux remords, il lui aurait enlevé sa culotte et son soutien-gorge, mais la voix de sa raison lui ordonnait de laisser ça en place. Il se replaça devant elle, et la première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux fermés. Une bouffée de mépris monta à sa gorge, il tourna les talons et partit s'asseoir dans son canapé. Il se servit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu et espéra de toute sa force que les choses se clarifient dans son esprit. Il avait tellement de rêves irréalisables que sa tête tournait sous les coups de ses promesses faites à lui-même, des promesses de voyages et d'aventures où il n'aurait eu de chef que sa grande personne. Il s'était toujours dit que dans la vie, il faut savoir ce que l'on veut, puis il faut décider si pour avoir ce quelque chose il vaut mieux partir ou rester. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se demanda ce que maintenant il voulait plus que tout, et la réponse fit saigner sa conscience et hurla si fort qu'elle lui glaça le sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la brunette prostrée, et conclut qu'il lui fallait rester pour mieux partir lorsque le moment serait venu. Une violente souffrance percuta son mépris qui tomba au sol en mille morceaux.

On ne méprise pas la beauté.

Il voulu parler, mais une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il se leva et plaça un bras sous le dos et un autre sous les jambes de Granger.

- _Finite Incantatem_.

La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur lui et il la serra de toutes ses forces contre son torse.

- T'as de la chance Granger, je me sens d'humeur magnanime, s'obligea-t-il à marmonner narquoisement.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaires, il se voulait convaincant. Il espérait qu'elle ne se doute de rien, jamais.

- Danse.

Il n'avait pas voulu que les mots sortent de sa bouche, mais rien n'avait pu les en empêcher et il se trouvait bien bête maintenant. Il garda donc un visage fermé et la déposa sur le sol avant de faire apparaître de la musique d'un mouvement de baguette.

* * *

**8 reviews pour plus de 600 lecteurs du seul chapitre 7 ! c'est très peu ça, ce serait gentil de laisser des reviews pour encourager l'auteur qui prend des risques a aller sur l'ordi alors qu'il est puni, merci.  
**

Pour la review du chapitre :

1- putain elle s'est échappée ! ce qui voulais du labyrinthe sont contents ? (;

2- Pensez-vous que Malfoy va contrôler ses pulsions ou qu'il va se la faire sur le canapé en peau de bison ?

3- EST-CE QUE C'EST PAS SUPER DRAMATIQUE ET TOUT ?

4- comment trouvez-vous mon p'tit neville ? n'est il pas follement mystérieux ?

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alors **laissez une review** !)

bisouuuuuuuuu

* * *

**SI VOUS ME FAITES PLUS DE 20 REVIEWS JE FAIS UNE SCÈNE DE "VOTRE SUJET PRÉFÉRÉ" : A VOS BOUTONS BLEUS !  
**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Douleur & La Folie


	9. La Douleur et La Folie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :  
**

**Mika : **Wouah ! merci beaucoup ! Oui, en parlant de ça Malefoy va pas être très clean dans ce double chapitre (:

**Tiffanny :** merci pour la review, et Malefoy réserve bien des conneries haha**  
**

**Ma :** merci pour la review ! mes chevilles enflent haha

**Nanns :** Avec plaisir, ravie que ça te plaise ! (: merci

**Fififali :** yep, DM est en train de se rendre compte que... mais je n'en dit pas plus !

**Katie1612 :** merci, voilà la suite (;

**Lecteur :** la suite est tout de suite, merci pour la review ! au chap pro y aura de nouveau arrivés

**pistache :** je ne me vexe pas, jspr que tu va préférer ce chapitre et merci à toi ! (;

**zelazoo :** tracasse qu'mione va le pousser ! merci (;

**Maya : ** tu risque d'avoir des surprises... merci !

**Anas :** merci pour ta review !

**MissLine :** oui, pauvre hermionichou haha merci pour ta review !

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : La Douleur_**

* * *

Hermione fit quelques pas en chancelant jusqu'au centre de la pièce puis se retourna, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi fous.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon nom comme tu le fais toi. Tu sembles d'avantage me mépriser que si j'étais la chose la plus pourrie du monde. Les mots semblent des monstres sortis de ta bouche, ils viennent pour me faire du mal et m'accabler. Connais-tu seulement une autre façon de me parler ?

Draco avait un sourcil relevé et la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Puis un sourire sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines, mais peut-être était-ce une illusion. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son bras.

- Une danse, Granger ?

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un étrange bond dans sa poitrine. Les sept lettres avaient sonnées comme des amies taquines et délurées venues pour passer une folle soirée en sa compagnie.

Une musique retentit dans le salon et la brunette accepta la main de son cavalier en se disant qu'elle avait connu pire comme punition. Il plaça sa paume froide dans le bas de son dos et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçante, et baissa la tête. Il firent l'équivalent d'une danse ensemble puis il la lâcha. Elle resta seule au milieu, ne sachant que faire. Il lui tendit une bouteille de Pur-Feu qu'elle accepta, et le liquide brûlant lui arracha des larmes. Une chaleur inconnue dévora son ventre et lui monta à la tête : elle se mit à onduler sans s'en rendre compte, agitant sa chevelure sur le rythme.

Malefoy était fasciné. Elle était si sensuelle, il émanait d'elle une grâce divine qui rendait trouble les contours du décor dans lequel elle évoluait. Il n'osait même pas la toucher, il ne voulait troubler pour rien au monde la magie du moment. Il le savait, pourtant, que tout cela n'était que désillusion future, mais c'était comme un dernier rêve avant le retour à la réalité. Elle remontait ses bras le long de son corps, sa main droite tenant toujours fermement la bouteille de whisky. Ses doigts effleurant sa nuque, elle porta le goulot à sa lèvres. Ses deux promesses roses venues d'un autre âge, mélange d'alcool et de larmes, d'ivresse et de tristesse.

Il voulait effacer les pleurs et les remplacer par des sourires. Il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne du côté obscur, ou bien peut-être qu'ils s'enfuient à bord d'un voilier le long des côtes britanniques, ou peut-être désirait-il d'avantage encore un soleil pour briller dans sa vie.

- Meurs !

Et sa vie bascula. Il perdit le contrôle. Tout se brisa, les morceaux de son âme volèrent jusqu'au ciel. Il regarda étonné la tâcha sombre sur son ventre, puis Hermione qui tenait encore le tison de verre éclaté. Il tenta de compresser la plaie de sa main gauche, mais le sang coulait le long de ses doigts blancs. Malefoy ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait le tuer ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher, saoule et venimeuse.

Tout d'un coup, un froid glacial l'envahit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy pleura. Des larmes de sang et de mort, qui coulèrent sur ses joues comme autant de lames aiguisées. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il voulait que sa mère vienne et le prenne dans ses bras, il voulait se réveiller et ne plus jamais refaire cet affreux cauchemar.

Alors Malefoy hurla. Et personne, personne ne l'entendit car il avait insonorisé la maison pour pouvoir torturer Granger à son aise.

Il hurla, et la tâche carmin s'élargissait encore.

Il hurla, et ses cris glacèrent le sang d'Hermione.

Il hurla pour s'éveiller enfin, et rien ne se passa.

Il hurla sa douleur et son doute.

Il hurla la vérité, il la vomit.

Il hurla sa haine et le monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui.

Il hurla pour sa jeunesse, pour les enfants qu'il n'aurait pas et le ciel qui refusait de s'éteindre avec lui.

Il hurla car le monde ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à tourner sans lui.

Les hurlements stoppèrent lorsqu'il n'eut plus de voix, mais sa mâchoire restait ouverte dans un silence oppressant. Granger se jeta à son cou.

- Pardon, pitié, pardon...

Les larmes noyaient ses yeux et elle n'y voyait plus rien.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, pitié Malefoy, ne meurs pas. Donne-moi ta baguette que je te soigne.

Il indiqua d'un geste tremblant le meuble derrière eux et elle se précipita pour l'attraper.

_- Vulnera Sanentur_, répéta Hermione plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme.

Malefoy cligna des yeux plusieurs minutes, étonné de vivre. De survivre, encore.

- Tu m'as soigné uniquement parce que tu as compris que seul moi peux annuler les sorts qui t'empêchent de partir. Tu as peur que je me venge, Granger ?

La brunette n'aimait pas du tout l'absence de réaction du blond face à son presque-crime. Il semblait ailleurs, doutant de la plus anodine partie de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Avait-il eu raison de capturer la Gryffondor ? N'aurait-il pas dû la laisser périr de la même façon que tous ces chiens de l'Ordre ? Mais il devait se faire une raison, rien ne se passait jamais comme il le souhaitait. Il soupira, et sentit le tissu mouillé de sang de sa chemise collé à sa peau. Il retira le vêtement puis se redressa. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa captive, une violente obsession pour elle le fit vaciller. Inconsciente du danger, elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider à se stabiliser, espérant éviter une colère. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, elle était beaucoup trop près et il n'avait pas baisé depuis au moins un mois. Sentant son souffle s'accélérer, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard brûlant du Mangemort. Il avait de nouveau un objectif, et pas des moindres : il la lui fallait. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais c'était terrible, terrible, parce qu'un mangemort ne couche pas avec une sang-de-bourbe.

- Je suis tellement désolée Malefoy, dit-elle en caressant son torse du bout des doigts, encore grisée par l'alcool.

Il la baise.

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : La Folie_**

* * *

La peau du garçon frémit et ses muscles se contractèrent, refusant de relâcher la pression sous ce toucher étranger. Elle se dirigea en chancelant vers le meuble et sortit une nouvelle bouteille dont elle bu plusieurs gorgées. En ondulant des anches, Hermione se rapprocha du blond qui tenait toujours sa chemise rouge dans une main. Elle porta le goulot de la bouteille aux lèvres pâles de Drago qui du haut de son assurance laissa le liquide ambré couler dans sa gorge. Un rictus tordit soudain le visage du mangemort et il arracha le whisky Pur-Feu qui se fracassa contre le mur en pierres grises. Il saisit brutalement son menton et enfonça ses ongles dans sa mâchoire.

- Tu fais la pute Granger ? Tu espères échapper à ta punition ? Bien essayé, mais hélas pour toi je ne suis pas le mangemort le plus stupide de l'armée du Lord et il m'en faudra plus. Tu comptais faire quoi exactement ? Me sucer ? Te faire tringler contre la cheminée ?

Si quelque chose avait un jour battu sous les côtes d'Hermione, ce n'était plus le cas.

- Je croyais que les Griffons étaient courageux et ne baisaient pas à tout vas, à cause de leur foutue fierté. Tu dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Les yeux de Malefoy. Les yeux de Malefoy ne semblaient plus humains.

- Je…

- Tais-toi. Ta gueule ! Ne parle plus, ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Le patronus de Malefoy se détacha de lui et s'enfuit par la porte pourtant fermée. Les sanglots se formèrent dans la gorge de la Gryffondor. Prévenait-il Voldemort ? Il se détourna d'elle, attrapa sa baguette et murmura nonchalamment « _Incarcerem _» en s'asseyant dans le canapé où quelques tâches de sang subsistaient, son torse toujours découvert. Elle n'osa pas bouger, l'alcool embrumant encore son cerveau, et elle se retrouva ligotée à une chaise en bois, face au blond. Il l'observa en finissant la bouteille de Pur-Feu, et jamais Hermione n'avait vu quelqu'un descendre une bouteille à cette vitesse-là. Une demi-heure passa durant laquelle le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient injectés de sang et la brunette sentit que ce qui allait se passer ne serait pas en sa faveur. Il se leva, extrême d'indolence, et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

- Alors comme ça, tu essayes de tuer le mangemort qui t'a sauvé…

L'haleine chargée d'alcool de Malefoy lui mordit la peau des joues, mais elle ne broncha pas.

- Répond ! hurla-t-il, perdant patience.

La gifle qu'il lui décocha fit tanguer la chaise, et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Un frisson agita tout son corps et fit trembler sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait, elle avait envie de vomir.

- Salazard, Granger, tu vas répondre ?

Un deuxième coup lui explosa la lèvre. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses pommettes et elle retint un haut de cœur assez violent.

- A… Arrête par Merlin…

- Mais avec plaisir madame ! répondit le serpentard au bord de la folie.

Il annula le sort et Hermione se releva avec peine, sonnée, la joue en feu.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu Granger ? Tu n'es plus chaude ? Faut que je t'aide ?

Elle cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de remonter et couler.

- Oh, sang-de-bourbe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Ce serait bête, pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

Il ricana. Malefoy avait récupéré toute sa superbe et tirait comme à son habitude profit de la situation. Un froissement discret de tissu l'informa qu'il se levait. Une main arracha le soutien-gorge en dentelle et un violent frisson agita la brunette qui voulut se soustraire à son emprise. Un simple _Immobilus_ régla le problème, et la jeune femme se retrouva figée, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre cachant ses seins. Le mangemort déplaça le bras soustrayant l'objet de ses désirs à sa vue, puis laissa un vilain sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Les paumes du blond se déplacèrent sur les hanches de sa victime, qui tressaillit malgré l'emprise du sortilège. Elles montèrent ensuite, explorant avidement chaque parcelle de peau sans toucher à sa poitrine. Puis Draco fit apparaître un foulard, et banda les yeux d'Hermione. Enfin il déposa un baiser sur son sein gauche et mordit le bout du droit, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais assez pour qu'elle le sente. C'est tout juste si la brunette respirait encore.

- Tu veux toujours niquer Granger ? Ou bien tu as compris la leçon et je n'aurais plus jamais à devoir te punir ?

Il annula le sortilège et elle voulut retirer le bandeau. Aussitôt il l'en empêcha, ramenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

- Est-ce que tu as _compris_, sang-de-bourbe ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu veux me punir parce que j'allais coucher avec toi. Tu aurais dû en profiter, en bon serpentard et lâche que tu es, sale mangemort.

A peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle fut projeter à terre par une poigne puissante.

- Tu insinues que tu voulais que je te viole ? On peut s'arranger.

Il se plaça à califourchon sur elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

- Je sais que tu bluffes, Malefoy. Je sais que c'est la guerre, que tu veux me faire la peau et que tu m'as toujours haïe. Mais t'as un problème, c'est que t'es pas un tueur.

- Tu crois ça ? Tu penses que j'hésiterais si je devais te lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois ? Mais pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe, j'ai déjà tué, et plus que tu ne le crois. Tu veux être la prochaine sur la liste ?

- Lâche-moi. Tu es une erreur de la nature.

La jeune femme commença à se débattre, sans grand succès. Le serpent sortit une fiole de sa poche et en versa le contenu dans la gorge de la brunette, la forçant à avaler. Le bandeau glissa. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, il adorait ça, la maîtriser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ordure ?

Elle se sentait brûlante.

- Rien qui ne soit mauvais pour toi.

- Je te hais Malfoy !

- Ce n'est pas gentil, ce que tu dis là. Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es le jouet le plus amusant que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Tu m'suis, Granger ? demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Les traits d'Hermione se détendirent, comme si elle avait enfin compris qui était l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se tortilla pour dégager un de ses bras, et posa sa paume sur la joue du blond. Elle frôla du bout des doigts ses pommettes, puis les laissa glisser le long de son cou. Il l'observait avec une attention féroce, prêt à intervenir.

- Pauvre petit gosse de riche. Tu es malheureux, alors tu veux que le monde le soit avec toi ? Et bien tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras pas à me briser. Tout.

La brunette avait la ferme détermination qui cache le désespoir. Elle semblait invulnérable, et si cruelle. Presque effrayante. Ses doigts se crispèrent, puis son bras retomba. La lèvre supérieure de Malefoy découvrit des dents blanches dans une moue de mépris, tandis que ses yeux exprimaient le doute quant à sa proposition.

- _Tout_, Granger ? Tu sais ce que « tout » signifie ? Ce « tout », c'est le début de la fin. Tu sais que quand je t'aurais « tout » fait, tu…

- J'veux pas l'savoir.

Elle ferma les paupières, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle souriait. Ses prunelles fixaient un point loin derrière le mangemort.

- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Granger !

Elle ne lui obéit pas. Elle semblait illuminée.

- Reviens sur terre, sang-de-bourbe. Essaye pas de me faire croire que t'es devenue folle en deux secondes.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus, mais elle évita toujours de le fixer, les larmes perlant.

- Tu m'insupportes. Regardes-moi maintenant ou je ne pourrais pas garantir l'intégrité de tes fesses !

Elle inspira et planta ses yeux dans les siens, provocatrice et arrogante. Il se pencha vers elle et aspira la peau juste sous l'oreille, laissant une grosse trace rouge. Hermione sentit des crampes dans ses joues et un frisson la parcourut.

- J'ai hâte que la Gazette du sorcier titre _La folie de Granger_.

* * *

**Bon ! 22 reviews pour 500 vues et quelques, pas mal.  
**

**j'déconne.  
**

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

**pour la scène de cul, c'est au prochain chapitre because j'ai pas fini de l'écrire mais je voulais qd meme vous mettre deux chapitres (qu'est ce qu'elle est gentillllllllllllllllleeeeee eeeee !)  
**

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 2-3 MINUTES :

1- do you think "ok, elle est devenue timbrée la gosse" !?

2- il est méchant non ? est-ce que ça vous choque/déçoit/excite ?

3- Hermione a sacrément pété les plombs, non ?

4- je suis de nouveau blonde, ma couleur naturelle qui s'accorde avec mes neurones, j'ai contrôle de maths lundi et ma vie est en enfer.

5- je recherche un thérapeute

6- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 30 SECONDES :

1- note générale sur le chapitre : 1/20 parce que naze, 5/20 parce que bon, c'est meilleur le riz au lait, 10/20 car il faut être miséricordieux avec l'auteur, 15/20 OH MON DIEU J'AI TROP AIME, 20/20 le septième ciel, alléluia.

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

Prochains chapitres : _**L'Obsession et L'Innocence**_

* * *

_**extrait du prochain chapitre pour vous donner envie mouahahahaha  
**_

"Il finit par se pencher sur elle avec une lenteur frisant l'insupportable. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne et murmura très bas, dans un souffle brûlant.

- Peut-être bien que tu m'obsèdes, finalement."


	10. L'Obssession

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

**Ma :** merci pour la review ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire

**Fififali :** désolée pour l'absence de sexe mais là y en a ! accro, yes ! J'AI EU 4 EN PHYSIQUE OUIN

**pistache :** je prie pour que la marge soit comblée ! merci pour ta review

**Sindy : **je suis ravie que t'es trouvé sexy ! je sais l'attente tue haha mais jspr que t'es encore en vie pour lire ça (;

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : L'Obsession_**

* * *

- Et moi, renchérit-elle, je pense que ce sera _L'obsession de Malefoy_. Tu ne peux pas nier, tu penses à moi tout le temps. Je le vois dans tes yeux, et Merlin sait si ils sont faciles à déchiffrer.

Hermione n'avait jamais menti aussi effrontément. Il ne sembla pourtant pas dupe.

- Tu es pitoyable. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me persuader de la vérité de tes paroles ? Tu n'y penses pas toi-même. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi, sang-de-bourbe, et encore moins un sang-pur comme moi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ce que tu dis ne m'atteint pas.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Il desserra son étreinte et se releva, puis la saisit par le bras pour la mettre sur pied. Elle ne chercha même pas à se cacher, impudique, et il inclina un peu la tête pour la jauger avec plus d'attention. Quel drôle d'objet, tout de même, que cette moldue.

Elle avait cessé de sourire et esquissai une moue blasée, le visage incliné dans le sens opposé au sien. Ils trouvèrent tout deux ça terriblement indécent, de fouiller l'âme de l'autre, mais aucun ne rompit le contact. Au bout d'un moment, la brunette se sentit mieux, plus à l'aise, des vagues de désir lui montaient même par vague. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui tendit brusquement sa main ouverte, et avec une espèce de joie incompréhensible, elle la saisit. Il l'attira sans douceur à lui, et ses seins s'écrasèrent contre son torse. Elle posa ses paumes bien à plat sur ses pectoraux, et il agrippa dans une étreinte possessive ses fesses. Ses yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes grises, et ses dents serrées dévoilées par la courbe indolente de ses lèvres.

Il finit par se pencher sur elle avec une lenteur frisant l'insupportable. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne et murmura très bas, dans un souffle brûlant.

- Peut-être bien que tu m'obsèdes, finalement.

- Et moi, Malefoy, je rêve de gestes défendus.

- Quel genre de gestes, Granger ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- Celui-là…

Et le poison de sa caresse moite enivra le Serpent, qui du se faire violence pour stopper le poignet de la brunette à la lisière de l'objet de ses convoitises.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Où est passée la prude ? ricana-t-il avec dédain bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. Il voulait que Granger se haïsse pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Là où est partit le temps de l'innocence je suppose. Quelle question stupide, même pour un serpentard.

- Ne sois pas trop insolente Granger. C'est le privilège des gagnants, et il ne me semble pas que tu fasses partie du bon camp.

- Faux, Malefoy. Le seul privilège des puissants, c'est la décadence. Je ne pense pas qu…

Avec un sourire ironique, il posa ses lèvres fines sur sa bouche pâle. La scène ressemblait à ses baisers d'autrefois, où un héros hollywoodien à la Clark Gable embrasse avec passion mais sans intrusion la belle plante vénéneuse qui lui fait face.

Hermione agrippa les cheveux blonds de l'homme dans ses bras et entrouvrit les dents.

Et ce fut l'obsession. Draco senti le venin de l'ivresse dévorer son cœur et une seule pensée ne résida plus dans son esprit qu'à partir de cet instant : il lui fallait Granger. Maintenant, demain, la semaine prochaine et dans dix ans. Tout de suite et pour toute la vie. Et le pire, c'est que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, et le fruit n'en paraissait que d'autant plus défendu. Il se serait fait un plaisir d'outrepasser les règles sans réfléchir aux conséquences si seulement il y en avait eu. Mais là, il se devait de s'imposer des limites, et de ne jamais les contourner.

Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas raisonnable. C'était un concept bien trop abstrait pour qu'il puisse l'inscrire dans une réalité, sa réalité.

Il se sentait perdre pied. Sa conscience lui hurlait d'arrêter si fort qu'il crut devenir sourd. Il parvint à se détacher d'elle au prix d'un effort surhumain et la toisa de son regard le plus hautain. Son cœur battait à lui arracher la cage thoracique. Il su qu'il avait fait une erreur : un mangemort n'embrasse pas une sang-de-bourbe du bout des lèvres, il la baise en lui faisant mal. _Elle va croire que je suis faible, que je vais la laisser partir. Je dois faire quelque chose_, pensa-t-il en regrettant à l'avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il posa sur son visage le masque le plus froid qu'il lui soit possible et tira sur ses cheveux pour le mettre à genoux. Elle grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Malefoy ? Malefoy !

Il décela une note de panique dans sa voix, mais celle-ci mourut plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Elle se tut, sachant sans doute ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre. Il la laissa à genoux sur le carrelage et partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce.

- Amènes-toi.

Elle voulu se relever mais il la coupa dans son élan.

- Non non Granger. A genoux.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui. Il ne la regardait même pas.

_Le venin de la haine coule dans nos vies comme dans nos veines._

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, et pensa à des jours meilleurs. Des réminiscences d'un autre temps, un parc en été, un ruisseau dans une prairie, des éclats de rire. Des moments qu'elle ne vivrait plus et qui restaient là, dans son cœur, près à être revécu dans des instants difficiles.

Puis elle revint à la réalité et se dit qu'elle l'avait cherché. Elle l'avait provoqué. Elle avait voulu souffrir et il lui offrait ce qu'elle voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Elle s'abîma les genoux sur les quelques mètres la séparant de sa fin et parvint enfin à son niveau. Il ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas. Ce fut comme un poignard dans son cœur et elle se leva d'un bond. Il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de souffrance bien qu'il ne lui ai jeté aucun sort.

- Tue-moi. Je t'en supplie tues-moi. Je suis déjà morte alors abrège mes souffrances.

Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Comme quoi Malefoy, on ne change pas.

A-t-elle peur ?

- Allons, finissons-en.

- Tais-toi Granger, grinça-t-il. Fais ce que tu as à faire et on n'en parle plus.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se voutèrent et elle retint un haut le cœur. Elle se remit à genoux et tendit la main vers sa ceinture. Elle en défit lentement la boucle et elle le sentit qui se relevait légèrement pour descendre son pantalon de façon à rendre la tâche faisable. Elle inspira un grand coup et prit l'objet de la discorde dans sa bouche en regardant ailleurs. Il remarqua son manège et empoigna sa chevelure avec fermeté, sans toutefois lui faire mal.

- Lève tes yeux.

Elle obéit mais il s'aperçut bien vite que son regard le transperçait, et qu'elle avait du mal à exécuter sa sentence au vu de l'expression douloureuse de son visage. Il se saisit du prétexte pour tirer sa tête en arrière avant de remonter son caleçon. _Trop difficile d'être du bon côté. Et dire que je pourrais me la faire, putain, elle… STOP DRACO !_

Il remonta son pantalon.

- Vraiment il n'y a donc rien en quoi tu sois ne serais-ce qu'un minimum douée sang-de-bourbe.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, l'innocence qui déborde. Il soupire, il en a marre de cette soudaine conscience du mal qui le poursuit.

Il sent. Il sent que cette histoire va se finir dans le sang. L'odeur du drame.

* * *

**Bon ! 7 reviews pour 400 vues bof bof. JE NE VEUX PAS DIRE MAIS VRAIMENT JE SUIS PARMI LES TROP RARES QUI PUBLIENT RÉGULIÈREMENT ALORS CE SERAIT CHIC QUE VOUS FASSIEZ UN EFFORT POUR LES REVIEWS. MERCI  
**

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 2-3 MINUTES :

1- ok, c'est devenu sérieux là non ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas été trop vulgaire ? Cette scène vous a-t-elle dérangé ou au contraire plu ?

2- pensez-vous que Malefoy a définitivement pencher du mauvais côté ou qu'il peut encore être sauvé ?

3- quelle est la phrase que vous avez retenu ?

4- je vais voir THE GANGSTER SQUAD demain, je vous dirais si c'est coooool

5- avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? (la réponse est ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT 30 SECONDES :

1- note générale sur le chapitre : 1/20 parce que caca, 5/20 parce que bon, c'est meilleur la mousse au chocolat, 10/20 car la pauvre, elle est dépressive, 15/20 SCENE DE CUUUUUUUUL, 20/20 j'achète ton Draco et j'en fais mon Toy-Boy.

plein de kisouilles !

* * *

Prochains chapitres : _**L'Innocence **_Blaise/Luna !

* * *

_**extrait du prochain chapitre :**_

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois blessée. Est-ce qu'on t'a fait mal, Luna ?

- J'ai encore froid.

* * *

P.S : j'ai une nouvelle histoire, Poudlard Confidential, et je serais ravie de connaître votre avis.


	11. NOTE A LIRE MERCI

Coucou les amis !

Aujourd'hui, tragédie : je ne trouve plus ma clé USB où se trouvent **tout mes textes**. Parce que c'est dans mes gènes je le dit sur le ton de l'humour, mais à l'intérieur je suis en panique totale. Donc, si vous vouliez bien brûlez un cierge pour qu'elle réapparaisse soudainement...

Ou laissez une review au précédent chapitre, ce serait pas de refus.

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire aux lecteurs : C'EST UN PEU FACILE DE LIRE, D'APPRÉCIER (OU NON) ET DE NE LAISSER AUCUN AVIS. C'EST POUR CETTE RAISON QUE CHAQUE JOURS DES AUTEURS ABANDONNENT LEUR FIC.

**ALORS FAITES UN GESTE, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, DIEU VOUS LE RENDRA ET 50% DES BÉNÉFICES SERONT REVERSES A UNE ASSOCIATION CARITATIVE.**

**LUTTEZ POUR LA PROTECTION DE LA FICTION DANS SON MILIEU NATUREL ! **

MERCI LES AMIS !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS

tulus

( ça vaut aussi pour les petits malins qui ont mon histoire en favoris ou alertes et qui laissent jamais un petit mot. Je leur dit PROUT)


	12. L'Innocence et La Souffrance

Salut les loups ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews vous êtes des lecteurs double-super.

J'ai vu THE GANGSTER SQUAD tantôt et il est archi génial ! plein de bandits virils avec leurs clopes et leurs mitraillettes et Ryan Gosling l'homme de ma vie. Mais aussi esthétique sublime, reconstitution parfaite des années Mickey Cohen et scénario plutôt bon.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

**visitor :** merci pour la review !

**LR6 :** tu es de retour ! ma biche (L) on est toutes un peu sm haha j'essaye de trouver un bon truc a faire pour la scène de cul, pas trop vue. MAis c'est tellement ça, tu te casse le cul a chercher de l'inspiration pour faire plaisir et t'as aucun remerciements. tssss. je hurle aussi, mais en sourdine. kiss

**Tiffany :** merci pour le conseil ! de toute façon je perd tout et surtout ma tête. anyway, j'l'ai retrouvé haha.

**S2aa : **wouah merci ! c'est gentil. j'espère que la suite te semblera aussi convaincante, n'hésite pas à commenter. Bye, à plus !

**CryingToYourHeart :** pseudonyme de fou ahah (; merci pour ta review

**rOz :** du vice, du vice, du vice et des saucisses ! ohlala c'est d'un médiocre... merci !

**lilarose12 : **je suis ravie que tu prenne du plaisir à me lire ! merci bcp ! (:

**katie1612 : **si tu n'as pas compris des passages, n'hésite pas à me demander ! moi aussi j'aime cette réplique ça fait bien dramatique. merci pour la note !

**laloune** :elle est revenue haha, merci pour la menace

**Stephz :**Dis-donc j'ai beaucoup de première review, je suis enchantée. j'espère que tu continueras à me lire !

**Kotias:**En fait Draco a décidé qu'il doit combattre le mal par le mal. il a l'impression qu'elle est une menace, et qu'en lui faisant du mal il s'en défera. C'est complétement con, mais que veux-tu... merci pour le cierge !

**BrunasseLucile: **une de mes revieuweuses préférées ! dis moi si le chapitre te plait (;

**viken29:**merci pour le compliment !

**sick-first-love : **salut ! ça me fait plaisir de voir une de tes review ! vilaine, vous seriez bien contente que ça dure éternellement...

* * *

merci à Brunasse-Lucile et LR6 et sick-firt-love qui suivent régulièrement cette histoire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : L'Innocence_**

* * *

Blaise Zabini rentra fourbu de sa troisième journée dans le labyrinthe. Ayant déjà une prisonnière et pas des moindres, il s'obligeait à traquer encore et encore les vaincus pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du maître. Il rentra dans l'immense chalet chaleureux qui vu du dehors n'était pas plus grand qu'une cabane et déposa sa robe noire sur le porte-manteau. A la lumière vacillante du feu de cheminée il avisa la chevelure pâle de Luna Lovegood, recroquevillée à la chaleur et tentant d'approcher ses poignets menottés des flammes. Il l'avait échangé contre Cho Chang à Rockwood le soir même de leur capture. Elle avait un coquard à l'œil droit et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

Luna lui rappelait les françaises bourgeoises de la campagne lors de son séjour sur le continent à l'époque du troisième mari de sa mère : les mêmes cheveux blonds et long, de grands yeux bleus, de longs cils et un sourire mystérieux. Elle s'habillait juste beaucoup moins bien, mais il allait arranger ça.

- Pyre ! appela-t-il.

Un elfe de maison d'une couleur étrangement foncée apparu et il lui demanda d'aller chercher une robe parisienne au manoir. L'elfe s'inclina et réapparu quelques minutes, portant dans ses bras une robe couleur pastel, légère et vaporeuse. Blaise le congédia d'un geste et posa le vêtement sur le canapé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et humidifia un linge propre, avant de s'agenouiller près de sa captive.

- Montre-moi ton visage, ordonna-t-il.

Luna releva la tête et le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Le côté gauche de son visage était plongé dans la pénombre et le droit éclairé par les flammes jaunes et bleues.

- Je vais enlever le sang.

Il épongea doucement le liquide rouge séché à la commissure de ses lèvres, et avisa ses habits déchirés.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?

Un oiseau passa dans le ciel de ses prunelles et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

- J'ai froid.

- Tu es près du feu, il doit faire quarante degrés.

Ses yeux s'orientèrent vers le coin de la pièce.

- Alors je n'ai pas froid.

Elle se mit à a fredonner tout bas un air triste, et Zabini, en haussant les épaules, alla lui chercher une couverture.

Il ne comprenait rien aux femmes.

Il déposa le carré de tissu sur ses épaules fines et elle frissonna.

- Tu n'as plus froid ?

- Je pense que je me suis ouvert la poitrine. J'ai le cœur gelé.

- On va vérifier, murmura le jeune homme.

Il tendit la main vers elle et effleura le coton au-dessus de son sein gauche. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, il se retira.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois blessée. Est-ce qu'on t'a fait mal, Luna ?

- J'ai encore froid.

Il avait peur de son absence de réponse.

- Tu peux venir dans mes bras.

Elle hésita, il tendit son bras vers elle, la paume de la main vers le plafond. Elle inclina le visage sur le côté, puis posa le bout des ses doigts sur les siens. Il se positionna en tailleur et elle s'assit entre ses jambes, le dos contre son buste.

- Tu as toujours froid ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Répond, maintenant, Luna. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

- Tu aimerais que j'aie souffert ?

- Non.

- Alors je n'ai rien.

Il soupira et posa son front contre la nuque de la jeune femme. Quel caractère !

- Bien. Je n'insiste pas, mais je finirais par savoir. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Il laissa le silence s'installer, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et expira. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, Blaise avait l'impression d'être ailleurs et ses yeux perdus dans le vague fixaient sans la voir la peau pâle du visage de Luna au creux de son épaule.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La Souffrance**

* * *

Ils étaient tout les trois réunis chez Pansy, avec leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Hermione avait reçu l'autorisation de Malefoy de mettre un pantalon, elle en avait presque pleuré de soulagement.

En se léchant les lèvres, elle pouvait encore sentir le goût du péché, et ça la perturbait.

Elle était soulagée de voir Luna entre de bonnes mains. Disons moins mauvaises qu'elle, par exemple. Blaise l'avait habillée d'une robe française, qu'elle jugea trop légère la blonde semblait mourir de froid.

A moins d'un mètre de la cheminée, Luna Lovegood avait la bouche violette.

Après un bref regard lancé au blond, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de la Serdaigle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécie - trop exubérante - mais elles étaient toutes deux dans la même galère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Luna ? Tu as froid ?

La jeune femme leva ses prunelles vers la brunette, mais ne sembla pas la voir. Hermione trouva la sensation désagréable.

- Juste quelques pryx.

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, étonnée.

- C'est nouveau ?

- C'est apparu avec la guerre, expliqua la blonde, ça se nourrit de la souffrance. C'est petit, poilu, avec une corne sur le dos. Tu en a un sur l'épaule.

Granger balaya convulsivement l'air au-dessus de son épaule.

- Enfin, tu inventes Luna ! Ça n'existe pas. Tais-toi. Tais-toi !

Luna paru la voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient à côté, puis haussa les épaules et se détourna.

Hermione n'eut jamais aussi peur des créatures fantasmagoriques de Loufoca.

Dans le salon attenant, les anciens serpentards discutaient du Jeu.

- Il paraît que ta tante a Weasley Drake !

- Je sais, soupira le blond.

- Il doit être dans un sale état, enchérit Parkinson. Vous savez les gars… je ne pensais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des meurtres, de la souffrance. En fait, je n'imaginais pas qu'Il parvienne à tuer Potter.

- Tais-toi Pans', chuchota Blaise en la bâillonnant de la paume de sa main. Pense ce que tu veut, mais tais-toi.

- Aurais-tu peur Zabini ? ricana Malefoy.

- Regarde-toi avant de parler mec, grinça l'autre. Avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe là, que tu couves comme une gonzesse. Tu le sais qu'elle va l'avoir à la dure quand le Jeu sera fini. Le Maître, il va pas la laisser s'échapper comme ça, elle va écoper de quelques bleus et bo…

Draco avait saisit son meilleur ami à la gorge et le serrait à l'en étouffer. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion mais les veines de son cou saillaient.

- Dis encore une de tes putains de conneries et je te bute. Et parlons-en de ta petite pute à la française, tu l'enfermes dans ta cave pour qu'elle soit plus froide qu'un pic à glace ?

Les yeux du noir se rétrécirent et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Elle était déjà comme ça après être passée par la case Rockwood. Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne soupçonne pas l'existence.

Ils se toisèrent, glacials, puis le blond le relâcha en se massant la nuque.

- On ne va pas se fâcher pour des bêtises, intervint Pansy. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle leur claqua une bise à chacun et leur sourit.

- Quand est-ce que tu me la prêtes Drakeeeeeeeee ? gémit la jeune femme.

- Je me disais bien qu'elle n'était pas sympa avec nous de façon désintéressée, ricana le blond.

Zabini et lui échangèrent un regard complice. Leurs disputes étaient toujours oubliées plus vite encore qu'elles ne commençaient.

- Bon, prend-la avec toi.

La blonde se jeta à son cou en riant. Il y avait encore dans ses yeux l'éclat de la jeunesse dorée.

- Granger ! Ramène-toi.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour dire au revoir à Pansy, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de sa virginité, alors tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle mais tu ne touches pas à ça ok ?

- Bien sûr. A bientôt Dray.

Pansy et Blaise partirent ensembles, suivis par Luna. Hermione semblait hésiter sur le pas de la porte. Malefoy se dirigea vers elle et l'empoigna par le bras pour la mener jusqu'au seuil.

- Je lui donne quelques recommandations ! lança-t-il à l'adresse du couple. Bon, Granger. Tu vas chez Pansy, et t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Si j'apprends que tu t'es rebellée, crois-moi…

Il secoua la tête comme pour appuyer ses propos. La brunette n'eu aucune réaction, elle le regardait de ses trop grands yeux cernés de cernes trop larges. Il serra son bras de plus en plus fort en cherchant son point de rupture. Comme lourde de pensées destructrices, le menton d'Hermione s'inclina jusqu'à toucher son épaule. Le sang ne circulait plus jusqu'à ses doigts, et elle s'inquiétait du pryx sur son épaule. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il grossisse.

- Tu as compris ? demanda-t-il en manquant de lui broyer l'os.

Elle acquiesça. Il n'ajouta rien et la poussa en avant. Elle rejoint les deux mangemorts et la prisonnière en titubant, son bras douloureux pressée contre elle. Ils disparurent dans la brume naissante et le tortionnaire blond resta longtemps sur le pas de sa porte.

Quand, déjà, était-il devenu un monstre ?

* * *

Voili voilou c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui mais bon c'est les vacances alors je vais pouvoir écrire plus !

et puis je vous réserve une petite surprise avec un OS qui va péter le feu...

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS (love)**

_**1- Alors alors alors ce début de relation entre Blaise et Luna ? Vous pensez que Rockwood lui a fait du mal ? Comment est leur caractère, plutôt bien ?  
**_

_**2- Franchement je sais que je vous saoule mais allez voir the gangster squad.**_

_**3- Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction de Malefoy a ce que lui a dit Blaise ?**_

_**4- Y a t-il un couple dont vous voudriez que je parle**_** ?**

kiss, tulus

* * *

Prochains chapitres : _**a vous de décider puisqu'il n'est pas encore écrit !**_

* * *

P.S : j'ai une nouvelle histoire, **_Poudlard Confidential_**, et je serais ravie de connaître votre avis.


	13. La Candeur

Salut les bouchons ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews vous êtes des lecteurs double-triple-super.

J'ai vu _Spring Breakers_ (à voir uniquement pour la performance géniale des acteurs), _40 ans mode d'emploi_ (hilarant, du grand Apatow, à voir absolument) et _Le monde fantastique d'Oz_ (un air de déjà vu - Alice au pays des merveilles- un film honnête sans plus).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

**angela:** merci pour la review ! oui moi aussi je les trouve kiki blaise et luna

**Pistache :** merci pour les compliments ! ravie que ça ta plaise, dans ce chapitre plein de rebondissements !

**Juker :** wouah ! ça me voit droit au cœur, merci. j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire !

**Anas : **wouah merci ! c'est gentil. j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, n'hésite pas à commenter. bisous !

**katie1612 :** là on va découvrir une pansy étonnante... je peux te dire que dans le pro chapitre, draco va pêter un cable !

**Mika :** là y a pas rien dans ce chapitre !

**lilarose12 : **je suis ravie que tu prenne du plaisir à me lire ! merci bcp ! (:

**Yuuhi28 : **merci d'être aller voir mon histoire (; je vais bien et toi ? tu vas etre étonnée pour PP...

* * *

J'AI UNE PLACE POUR LE CONCERT DE MACKLEMORE A BAYONNE PUTAIN.

J'AI UN TUMBLR CINEMA-AVENTURE OU JE POSTE DES TONNES DE TRUCS (:

PREMIER OS POSTE, CE QUE LE JOUR DOIT A LA NUIT.

* * *

merci à tous ceux qui suivent régulièrement cette histoire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 : La candeur  
_ **a écouter avec _Such a shame_

Blaise et Pansy se séparèrent devant la maison du métis, située avant celle de la blonde. Elles continuèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à parvenir devant une petite villa qui faisait presque tâche au milieux de tous ces manoirs sombres. L'intérieur était aussi luxueux que le laissait prévoir l'extérieur et une immense baie vitrée ensorcelée montrait la côte californienne. Hermione s'approcha de la vitre et posa ses paumes à plat dessus, émerveillée par la plage et les palmiers, le soleil et les surfeurs. Pansy, à une distance raisonnable, se posta à côté d'elle et lui tendit un verre, que la brunette porta sans s'en rendre compte à ses lèvres. Le jus d'orange coula dans sa gorge et elle se sentit mieux. A regret, elle se tourna vers la mangemorte.

- J'ai honte.

Granger écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait. Le matin, quand je me réveille, vos cris résonnent dans mes oreilles, et le sang sur nos visages… Je n'arrive plus à le faire partir.

Elles se regardèrent un moment, les atrocités et le néant mangeant leurs souvenirs. La nuit était tombée lorsque Pansy se recula.

- Mangeons.

Les elfes apportèrent des victuailles sur la table basse du salon.

- Installe-toi sur le canapé.

Hermione se sentait comateuse, spectatrice d'une ennemie repentie. Elle dévora néanmoins tout ce qu'elle pu, se doutant qu'une fois rentrée chez Malefoy un régime drastique serait d'usage. La blonde, une coupe de champagne à la main, la regardait s'empiffrer sans mot dire. Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le dossier en cuir et un petit elfe couru prendre les restes du dîner.

- Il n'est pas trop dur ?

Le « Il » de la question tombait sous le sens, et Hermione ne releva pas.

- Un peu.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas touchée.

Elle baissa les yeux, ses cils venant caresser le haut de ses pommettes. La blonde se leva et vint s'asseoir près de sa captive, se contentant d'être là. Il n'y avait plus de mots, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

- Quoi qu'il t'ai fait, oublie. Ne laisse pas tes cauchemars emporter ta raison.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai le goût du pêché dans ma bouche.

- Le goût du pêché ?

- Le goût de l'enfer. Il a supprimé les moindres traces, ce qu'il me restait de candeur.

La blonde ne répondit pas et caressa les cheveux de cette fille qu'elle avait méprisé.

- On va faire quelque chose Granger. Tu vas t'enfuir. Je vais te dire comment s'échapper du labyrinthe.

Le visage de la prisonnière se crispa. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. C'était presque douloureux.

- Tu… libre… pour moi ?

Pansy acquiesça.

- Alors si je suis ici, ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais qu'on… enfin que…

L'écarlate de ses joues amusa Parkinson.

- On peut toujours le faire ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

La brune ne riait pas du tout. La mangemorte hésita un bref instant, puis elle se pencha vers l'ex-Gryffondor. Celle-ci eu un léger mouvement de recul, et l'autre s'arrêta, comme pour l'apprivoiser de son souffle chaud et de son parfum vanillé. Ses lèvres rouges franchirent la distance les séparant de celles de sa prisonnière. Le baiser sonna comme une promesse de liberté et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de le savourer. La blonde mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en frottant son nez contre sa joue rose. Puis elle se retira, arquant un de ses sourcils épilé à la mannequin des 90's.

- Tu peux aller te laver si tu le souhaites. Je vais t'apporter un jean et un pull.

Encore ailleurs depuis le baiser, Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau chaude, se lovant sur un des côtés de la baignoire, se recroquevillant le plus possible. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et personne n'était là pour elle : _Il_ l'avait brisé et la vapeur la tuait maintenant. Elle avait pensé, quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, qu'il ne la détestait peut-être pas tant que ça mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Elle avait peur pour Ron. Elle avait peur qu'Harry soit mort. Elle avait si peur, si peur…

Lorsque Pansy pénétra dans la pièce, Hermione se séchait dans une grande serviette en éponge moelleuse, et son air déterminé l'inquiéta un peu. Elle lui tendit sans mot dire des vêtements propres et la jeune femme la remercia d'un signe de tête. Sans pudeur, elle fit tomber la barrière de tissu et entreprit d'enfiler les habits, devant le regard scrutateur de sa bienfaitrice.

- Les marques sur ton corps, c'est… ?

- Non. Je croyais qu'il les avait effacé.

- Pas celles sur ton ventre ni tes côtes, apparemment.

La brune ne répondit pas et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle sentit l'étoffe sur ses cuisses et ses bras. C'était douillet, et confortable. Le pull était beige, visiblement de marque italienne, et le jean bien coupé. De trop belles fringues pour une paria. Elle baissa les yeux, frémissante de rage. Parkinson posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je vais te montrer le chemin pour quitter le labyrinthe.

Elles rejoignirent le salon et la mangemorte sortit d'un tiroir un plan qu'elle déplia sous leurs yeux.

- Tu vois, là… la fontaine avec les trois chevaux, tu dois la contourner et prendre à droite : puis tu suis l'herbe verte, celle qui n'est pas encore fanée par la fureur des hommes. Elle te mènera à la porte de sortie, qui est caché derrière une statue de moldu terrorisé. Et je t'arrête de suite : tu n'y parviendras jamais si tu trimballes Weasley ou Loufoca avec toi. Le roux doit être dans un sale état et la folle ne risque rien avec Blaise. Sauve ta peau.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner mon meilleur ami.

Hermione ne dit pas que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais Pansy le devina.

- J'essayerais de le récupérer à Lestrange. Mais crois-moi : si tu l'emmène avec toi, tu le condamne et tu te condamne. Prend ça et court sans t'arrêter.

Elle lui tendit un petit sac à dos contenant une bouteille d'eau et trois miche de pain. Puis elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Stupéfixie-moi.

La brune caressa doucement, avec amour, le morceau de bois.

- Merci… Pansy.

- Bonne chance. Ne les laisse pas te prendre.

Hermione murmura le sort vers la blonde qui avait pris une allure surprise. Elle passa le sac sur ses épaules, franchit le seuil de la belle maison et prit ses jambes à son cou. La brume et l'obscurité l'empêchait d'y voir à cinq mètres et cela lui rappela désagréablement sa première fois dans le labyrinthe. Elle tourna cinq fois à droite, deux fois à gauche et déboula dans une petite clairière où se dressait une impressionnante et effrayante fontaine entourée de trois chevaux de bronze animés. Ils piaffèrent en la voyant et elle se dépêcha de décamper, suivant le fin sillon d'herbe verte et tendre. Elle aperçut au bout d'un long moment une statue en marbre d'un humain maigre, en guenille, suppliant un sorcier. Elle cracha à ses pieds et la contourna. Derrière, une minuscule porte taillée pour un enfant. Le cœur battant, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit. Une larme glissa de ses yeux fatigués.

La lumière.

Enfin.

Au loin, un hurlement retentit. Une voix rauque, son nom.

Sans regret, elle quitta les ténèbres.

* * *

Une seule chose. AVOUEZ QUE JE VOUS AI ÉTONNÉ ! (;

kissouilles, tulus


	14. La Rancoeur

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, je passe des épreuves orales du BAC en ce moment, c'est relou.

J'ai honte du chapitre minable que je vous met, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus ! Promis le suivant sera gros !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

Merci à Mika, Pistache, Anas et Viken29 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : La Rancoeur  
_**_(à écouter avec **We Be Burnin' **de Sean Paul)  
_

* * *

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… Je suis très en colère.

La jeune femme se força à garder son sang froid, bien que la peur lui enserre les entrailles et qu'un vilain pressentiment ne veuille la lâcher.

- Quoi, Drake ?

Perdant son sang-froid, l'homme se mit à hurler.

- Putain où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Répond !

La blonde se tassa au fond de son siège et porta ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Je ne sais pas ! Puisque je te dis qu'elle s'est enfuit… !

Sa voix mourut vers la fin de sa phrase, et le mangemort ne sembla pas dupe.

- Je suis dés…

Sa tête bascula sous la violence du coup qu'il lui porta et elle ne pu finir son mot. Quelques vertèbres craquèrent et elle peina à reprendre ses esprits. Il semblait hors de lui, et Parkinson se décida à réagir, craignant qu'il ne dérape. Elle posa sa paume sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea aussitôt.

- Tu allais la tuer, Salazard, Draco…

Il tourna vers elle sa figure déformée par la rage et porta vivement ses doigts à son cou gracile qu'il serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ne. Décide. Pas. Pour. Moi, dit-il en détachant chaque mot, son visage grimaçant à deux centimètres du sien, apeuré.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa prise s'étant encore accentué à l'annonce de sa sentence accusatrice. Elle tenta de crocheter ses phalanges mais il serrait beaucoup trop fort. Il la lâcha au moment où les ronds noirs finissaient d'envahir sa vision. Puis il se mit à faire les cent pas devant son amie qui reprenait son souffle.

- Je suis si en colère contre toi que je pourrais faire quelque chose de regrettable. Alors je vais juste rentrer chez moi et essayer de réparer ta connerie. N'essaye pas de venir me parler avant que je l'aie retrouvé, et s'il s'avérait que je ne la retrouvais pas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Il tourna les talons sans un regard de plus et ses menaces flottèrent encore longtemps dans l'air après qu'il soit parti, tintant aux oreilles de Pansy qui s'était laissé glisser à terre.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il lança un _Assurdiato_ sur son manoir de poche et hurla. Il attrapa un vase hors de prix et le balança contre un mur, avant de faire subir le même traitement à une petite commode et un miroir. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine et éclata au sol sa vaisselle en cristal si précieuse, défonça d'un coup de poing deux tableaux représentant sa famille et un personnage emblématique de sa maison, Salazard Serpentard. Les personnes peintes protestèrent, leurs visages déchirés, tandis que Malfoy brisait d'un genou adroit le dossier d'une chaise. Il se força à se calmer, mettant sa tête entre ses paumes en sang, réfléchissant à la façon de la récupérer. La rancœur suite à son évasion lui bouffait les entrailles. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, seule pièce épargnée par sa fureur, et mit un moment à s'endormir.

_Il faisait chaud, et l'ambiance semblait à la fête. Tous les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la rue, buvaient et dansaient. Draco et Blaise vidaient une bouteille de Pur-Feu dans un parc, et le noir finit par s'éloigner avec une métisse qui lui jetaient des regards brûlants. Malfoy en profita pour ouvrir une autre bouteille, et sentit bientôt qu'il avait abusé, son crâne menaçant d'imploser. Il s'allongea sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le contact d'une main fraîche sur son front fiévreux le réveilla. Il papillonna des paupières et aperçut un visage qu'il avait tant méprisé, celui d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait soulevé sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, et regardait au loin. Il leva une main fébrile jusqu'à sa nuque et y apposa ses doigts : elle eut un sursaut et plongea ses yeux de terre brûlée dans les siens. Il exerça une légère pression et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser._

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, des images saturées de couleurs imprimées sur ses rétines. Il se sentait bruler. _Elle_ le brulait.


	15. La Perte

Salut les bouchons ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews vous êtes des lecteurs double-triple-super.

J'ai vu _Iron Man 3_. Laissez moi vous dire que ce qu'on voit dans la bande annonce ne représente que 0,2 % du génie de ce film. Shane Black a réussit le prodige de faire quasi aussi bien qu'_Iron Man 1_, ce qui n'est déjà aps facile en soit, surtout sachant que ce n'est que son deuxième film en tant que réalisateur (après _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, _par ailleurs très bon, avec déjà Robert Downey Jr, mais aussi Val Kilmer et Michelle Monhagan). Je vous le conseille viement : la pate Disney (qui a racheté Marvel) se voit à peine et est beaucoup moins "cul-cul" que dans tout les uatres films. l'humour est ravageur et les scènes d'actions dantesques, sans compter un coup de théêtre et des supers-vilains convaincants. A voir absolument.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

**clau:** merci pour la review ! en effet je trouve ça toujours bizarre quand ils se tombent dessus dans les fics hihi

**Pistache :** merci pour les compliments ! oui je sais c'était mille fois trop court : celui-là fait le double, et j'essayerais d'écrire la suite vite (mais bon, j'ai le bac quand meme)

**Cind3rella:** merci beaucoup pour ses compliments : mon style est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

**kiara : **wouah merci ! c'est gentil. objectif atteint donc !

**théo :** y aurait-il... un GARS qui lit ma fic ? si c'est le cas, je suis RAVIE. vraiment. tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre (;

* * *

PREMIER OS POSTE, CE QUE LE JOUR DOIT A LA NUIT. je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir si vous aimez.

* * *

merci à tous ceux qui suivent régulièrement cette histoire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : La Perte  
_**

_peut-être lu avec Can't Hold Us de Macklemore  
_

- Annonce du Lord aux mangemorts présents dans le Jeu ! Après pas loin d'une semaine de traque, trois sales pourritures de l'Ordre sont mortes : Neville Londubat, Emma Lursiff et Jack Dirfer. Deux se baladent toujours en liberté dans le labyrinthe : Chuck Dirfer et Fred Weasley. Le Jeu se clôture dans deux jours, c'est pourquoi il est conseillé à ceux qui n'ont pas encore fait prisonnier un de ces parias de se dépêcher. De plus, le maître voudrait voir Draco Malefoy au Manoir dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Fin de l'annonce.

Dans son salon, Draco Melfoy était tétanisé : la voix de Queudver résonnait encore à ses tympans douloureux, lui rappelant la menace implicite de l'avant dernière phrase de l'ingrat personnage. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'était, pêle-mêle, que Londubat soit mort, et qu'il reste deux membres de l'Ordre vaillants (plus ou moins, il ne savait pas) dans le Labyrinthe. Et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas parlé de l'évasion de Granger : était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas donné d'espoir aux survivants ou bien parce qu'il, voulait régler ce problème dans la plus grande discrétion ? Serait-ce pour ça qu'il le convoquait ?

Draco passa une main blafarde sur ses cernes et ferma un instant les yeux. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée que depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il se foutrait de tout. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une époque où la guerre était encore sous-jacente, et le parfum de lavande française embaumant le domaine du Manoir. Quand il pinçait très fort l'arrête de son nez et qu'il fermait très fort les paupières, il pouvait encore en sentir l'odeur au fond de son palais, et c'était quelque chose d'étrange. Il sentit les poils sur ses avant bras se hérisser, et il eut un sourire un peu désabusé quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller en sortant de son lit. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en traînant un peu les pieds, et enfila une chemise blanche avec un jean noir en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : huit heures tapantes. Il avait passé la moitié de sa nuit a végété dans la maison, passant d'une pièce à l'autre sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'était calé vers six heures dans le salon et avait ressortit de son carton le cadeau de Blaise pour ses dix huit ans. De la poudre blanche. Il y avait un petit mot à côté, rédigé par Zabini avec son écriture dégueulasse : _Pour les coups durs ou les grosses soirées ma poule_. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre selon Draco, il avait juste envie d'y toucher. Il savait comment faire, juste des rails fins de poudre à sniffer avec sa narine. Un sillon de sang s'échappa de cette dernière, et il l'essuya de sa main déjà agitée de tremblements. Il se sentait mal, dégoutant, mal à l'aise et timbré. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et sa nuque heurta le dossier de la chaise avec violence, mais il était de l'autre côté et il ne reconnut pas de douleur dans son dos et ses bras.

Les ténèbres l'avaient avalé.

Malfoy chassa ses pensées et sortit du mini-manoir pour se rendre à l'aire de transplanage numéro deux. Il y en avait trois en tout, et elles étaient bien gardées afin qu'aucun prisonniers ne s'échappe par là.

- Draco Malefoy. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Lord.

- Montrez-votre baguette, ordonna le garde.

- Vous connaissez d'autres personnes avec des cheveux aussi blonds ? Vous tenez à la vie pour me retarder comme ça ? demanda le mangemort en saisissant le garde au col.

- C'est bon, je fais que mon métier moi, grommela l'homme en le laissant passer.

IL poussa un soupir agacé et transplana sans plus attendre, sa figure figée en une moue contrariée. Lorsqu'il pénétra en conquérant dans sa vaste demeure, son père l'attendait dans le hall, Narcissa à côté de lui. Le fils prodigue s'arrêta en face d'eux, à un mètre environ, et les salua.

- Père, Mère, comment allez-vous ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que nous devrions poser la question. Que te vaut cette _invitation_ du maître ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi surpris et perplexe que vous. Je dois me dépêcher. Je passerais vous voir après mon entretien.

Il se dirigea vers le salon qu'avez investi le Lord, laissant ses parents seuls, le regard aussi perdu que celui des marins au milieu de l'Atlantique. Jamais leur fils ne leur avait accordé aussi peu d'attention. Draco toqua deux coups à la grande porte en chêne et obtint l'autorisation de pénétrer chez lui. L'ironie de la situation lui donnait parfois de mauvaises bouffées de violence au creux des poings. Il ausculta la pièce du regard et vit, installé en Pacha sur le siège familial brodé d'or, Voldemort lui-même. Il lui fit signe d'avancer, et lorsque le blond se retrouva en face de lui, il se fendit d'une courbette irrévérencieuse. La lèvre supérieure du mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps se retroussa dans une moue de dédain et de désir de puissance mêlés. Malfoy ne le regarda pas dans les yeux il fixait un point imaginaire juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

- Maître.

- Le jeune Malfoy en personne. Il paraît que tu as laissé filer ta prisonnière. Ce n'est pas digne du tout d'un mangemort aguerri. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Lord.

- Je veux donc que tu la récupères. Je te laisse trois jours. Si passé ce délai, elle n'est pas ta prisonnière, je me chargerais de ton cas. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui, Lord.

Draco jubilait en son for intérieur et il avait peur que cela se voit.

- Tu pourras la garder à la condition qu'elle ne mette plus un pied en dehors de ta propriété et que ses gemmes de Sang-De-Bourbe restent bien à l'intérieur.

- Bien, Maître. Puis-je poser une question ?

- Qu'elle ne soit pas stupide, répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Où est Potter ?

Draco se fustigea mentalement pour son manque de tact lorsqu'un doloris le percuta.

- Disparait. Et ne t'avise pas de reparaitre devant moi sans avoir rempli ta mission.

En se relevant, les membres douloureux, il évita le regard du serpent le plus dangereux de l'Histoire et sortit de la pièce. Sa mère, seule, l'attendait, et le prit par l'épaule pour le conduire à sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Il se laissa faire, docile, une fois n'étant pas coutume. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit et dénoua les premiers boutons de sa chemise, puis passa un linge humide sur son front moite. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les _doloris_ de Voldemort : quand ceux de son père se contentaient de lui picoter la moelle épinière, ceux du Maître plantaient des couteaux dans ses yeux et tout les autres endroits sensibles de son corps. Narcissa le veilla jusqu'à midi, puis descendit dans le bureau de son mari, au premier étage. Lucius rédigeait une lettre en buvant un verre de Pur-Feu, chose qu'il avait transmis à son fils. Elle soupira en s'approchant et il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se tint devant le meuble en bois, lourd et luxueux, attendant que Lucius la laisse s'exprimer. Celui-ci, après avoir fait tourner les glaçons dans son verre, daigna écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Narcissa ?

- Draco a besoin de toi. Il ne va pas bien, peut-être pourrais-tu aller le voir. Juste cinq petites minutes.

- J'ai du travail. C'est un grand garçon, arrête de le couver comme ça.

Narcissa baissa les yeux avec un air contrit sur le visage. Lucius se leva et attrapa ses deux mains qu'il serra avec tendresse.

- Mais pour te faire plaisir, je vais y aller quand même.

Elle leva ses prunelles bleues sur lui et sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front puis quitta la pièce et grimpa les marches, pénétrant dans la chambre où son fils se reposait. Il s'assit dans le grand fauteuil, à son chevet, et attendit qu'il ouvre les paupières, ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt, le parfum de son père étant parvenu à ses narines.

- Père ?

- Draco.

Ils se regardèrent, et ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Draco se rétracta aussi vite que possible et laissa la parole à son père.

- Quelle mission t'as donné le Maître ?

- Retrouver la Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle s'est échappée et à trouver la sortie du Labyrinthe.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Tues-la. Ça t'épargnera des ennuis.

Les mâchoires du plus jeune se contractèrent et sa respiration augmenta imperceptiblement.

- C'est mon trophée, Père. Je voudrais la garder.

Lucius n'aima pas du tout l'effort que du faire son fils pour prononcer le mot « trophée ». Cela cachait de mauvaises choses.

- Comme tu veux, Draco.

Il releva le menton, pour le percer de son regard anthracite.

- Nous la mettrons dans la cave ?

Cette fois, se furent ses narines qui frémirent.

- Je ne pense pas. Je prendrais une semaine, peut-être plus, de vacances et je l'emmènerais avec moi.

- Tu penses que le Lord va te laisser faire ?

- J'aviserais sur le moment, Père. Pour le moment, je dois encore la retrouver.

Sur ces mots, il se leva du lit, manquant de s'effondrer, se rattrapant in extremis à sa table de chevet. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit une cape de voyage, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha de la porte.

- Au revoir, Père. Embrassez Mère pour moi.

Et il disparut.

* * *

1- Pensez vous que son Père suspecte quelque chose ? par rapport aux sentiments de Draco ?

2- A votre avis, va-t-il la retrouver ?

3- Note générale du chapitre, impressions ?

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !

Tulus


	16. Confessions intimes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Beaucoup de lecteurs me reprochent la taille de mes chapitres. Ce que je comprend : je **déteste** les petits chapitres.

Alors, comme une douloureuse confession, je vous en explique enfin la raison :

Il existe une Quatrième Dimension, vraiment étrange, où le fait d'avoir dix-huit ans et toutes ses dents ne permet pas de regarder la télé à plus de neuf quarante huit tapantes ni faire plus de trois heures d'ordinateur par semaine. Sachant que si cinéma il y a, temps d'ordinateur envoler se.

Cette Dimension existe vraiment, Mesdames et Messieurs. C'est chez moi.

Alors si oui, mes chapitres sont parfois ridiculement courts (voir même pathétiquement courts), c'est parce que je vous les écrits de cette Quatrième Dimension. Il faut donc être gentil avec le pauvre écrivain amateur qui brave moult dangers pour vous livrer en pâture ce texte rescapé, et qui ne vous abandonnera jamais. JAMAIS. Parce qu'avant d'aller sur facebook geeker (dix minutes pas plus sinon ça me bouffe mon temps) ou tumblr (cinq minutes, priorités obligent), je vais d'abord sur fanfiction. Car oui. Je suis une fanfiction-addict de niveau six sur une échelle de deux.

Et les trente-cinq pauvres minutes qu'il reste, je les utilise à rédiger le prochain chapitre.

Alors oui je sais, je suis faible, facebook, tumblr, fanfic, tout ça…

Pardonnez-moi (PARCE QU'EN PLUS TODAY C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE).

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent,

Bien à vous,

Tulus, de la Quatrième Dimension.


	17. La Sensualité

Hello les gars !

En direct de la Quatrième Dimension : vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et merci pour vos encouragements et vos "joyeux anniversaire" ! Ma Dimension étant proche de celle où se trouve Tatooine (Star Wars pour les incultes) je ne pense pas que les coutumes parentales soient prêtes à changer. Déjà que y a pas de Nutella chez moi... OUI JE SAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! Y a que des gâteaux BIO ignobles que je ne pourrais même plus voir en peinture dans quelques années. M'enfin.

J'ai été voir IRON MAN 3 ! Même si je vous l'ai déjà dit, il faut que je le redise. RDJ est tellement sexy...

Je vous laisse avec un chapitre assez gros !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : on a passé le cap des 200 reviews ! merci à tous !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

Merci à Ella-S (merci d'avance pour tes futures reviews !) et Pistache (t'es adorable, merci cœur cœur) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 : La Sensualité  
_**

___(à écouter avec **Disturbia **de Rihana)_

* * *

Il transplana au centre du Londres sorcier et se mordit la lèvre, concentré. De légers frémissements remontèrent le long de ses membres et il ferma les yeux. Enfin, la potion faisait effet. Pas trop tôt. Des images troubles se dessinèrent sur le noir de ses paupières clauses : l'intérieur d'une boîte de nuit sordide et bondée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il vit des corps se presser contre la personne qui voyait tout cela, et du serrer les poings pour ne pas s'énerver d'avantage. La piste de danse laissa place à un couloir exigüe menant aux toilettes, qui s'ouvrirent pour déverser un lot d'étudiantes Sang-Mêlées en petite tenue. L'intérieur des commodités était sale et ne donnait guère envie d'y traîner. La porte des cabinets du fond vibrait : elle cachait à coup sûr des amants d'un soir. Une paume cacha la vision, comme si la personne à qui appartenait les yeux se sentait nauséeuse, puis apparut un miroir accroché à un mur qui en des temps anciens était blanc. La jeune fille dans le miroir était châtain, avec des cheveux bouffants et bouclés, et des cernes bleuâtres lui grignotaient les pommettes. Il sembla à Draco que son cœur remontait dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant. C'était elle.

Hermione.

Il s'immobilisa complètement, se cachant dans une porte cochère de l'Allée des Embrumes, tâchant de se faire invisible –chose peu habituelle aux Malfoy. La vision devint peu à peu floue, mais il s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai disparue tout entière : il s'imprégna de la pâleur de son cou gracile, de ses lobes d'oreilles d'où pendaient de longs filaments dorés, du grain de beauté sur sa tempe gauche, des cils épais et noirs bordant ses prunelles couleur désert aride.

Cela virait à l'obsession.

Il ouvrit enfin les paupières : la potion qu'il lui avait mis dans son repas avant de recevoir Zabini et Parkinson avait bien marché. Il la lui avait donné juste pour l'espionner à l'état naturel, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui serait si utile dans l'avenir. Néanmoins, la potion _Connexio_ ne marchait que durant un laps de temps très court, c'est pourquoi il venait d'utiliser son ultime cartouche pour la retrouver. Il avait du mettre de son sang dans cette fichue potion pour le lier à Granger mais il ne le regrettait pas.

En soupirant, il rabattit sa capuche noire sur sa tête blonde et se détacha des ténèbres afin de rejoindre l'allée passante. Très peu de personnes se baladaient, il y avait surtout des Mangemorts et des prostituées Sang-De-Bourbe en grand nombre : celles qui n'étaient pas réduites en esclavage ou tuées n'avait pas d'autres façons de survivre. Survivre était le mot, car les filles de joies qu'il apercevait étaient maigres et maladives, tanguant sur leurs talons aiguilles, ivres sans doute, droguées peut-être, malheureuses à coup sûr. Elles le frôlaient, fantômes tremblants et poudrés, vêtues de guenilles rouges, sombres ou dorées, croyant encore à un faste trépassé. Leurs bouches carmin murmuraient des phrases sans queues ni têtes, plongeant dans la folie leurs esprits déjà mis à mal. Certaines, un peu téméraires dans leur démence, osaient passer leurs mains crasseuses sur sa cape reluisante, cherchant à attirer son attention. Il ne leur adressait qu'un regard de dégoût, ne les touchant guère de peur qu'elles aient une quelconque maladie. Elles se reculaient alors, une moue de chien battue sur le visage, l'air perdu et triste, posant une main sur leur ventre vide. Mais il ne les voyait pas, s'avançant toujours plus vers la boîte de nuit au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, espérant qu'elle y soit encore. Son apparition.

- Tu es pressé, chéri, ou est-ce nos figures qui sont repoussantes ?

Il se retourna d'un coup, et se retrouva face à face avec une grande silhouette dont la capuche retombait sur les yeux, ne laissant apercevoir que le sourire gercé.

- Que veux-tu, pouilleuse ?

La voix, féminine, laissa échappa un rire peu engageant, dévoilant des dents encore blanches.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Et puis qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en soulevant un de ses sourcils, à la fois curieux et agacé.

La femme porta lentement les mains à son couvre-chef, puis renonça et les laissa retomber contre ses flancs.

- Tu ne mérites pas de le savoir.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama-t-il, menaçant, en encerclant son cou fin de la paume. Avec le bout des doigts de son autre main, il fit glisser le morceau de tissu. Ce fut d'abord un nez, petit et légèrement en trompette, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, puis des pommettes un peu roses et enfin des yeux bleus clairs et une cascade de cheveux de feu. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus sur le visage de Ginny Weasley, ce fut l'imposante cicatrice qui partait du haut de sa tempe gauche, traverser sa figure pour atteindre son menton. L'œil avait été épargné par il-ne-savait-quel miracle. Il s'autorisa à froncer les sourcils d'étonnement, puis se recula d'un pas.

- La sœur de la belette, défigurée ! Quelle bonne nouvelle… Que veux-tu que ça me foute ? Dégage de mon chemin ou je te tue.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas, c'était voir les spectres de son passé remontait à la surface. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule exception, et c'était Hermione Granger.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la fille de joie, un sourire étrange et intimidant, puis elle claqua dans ses doigts et disparut. Pour le coup, Draco Malfoy ouvrit la bouche sus le coup de la surprise. Si la pensée que sa prisonnière se trouvait toujours dans un lieu de débauche ne l'avait pas ramené à la raison, il serait resté en état de choc. Comment arrivait-elle à faire de la magie sans baguette, cette traîtresse à son sang ?

Il se détourna de l'endroit où elle avait disparue et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du _Star's_, la boîte branchée de l'Allée des Embrumes, où se pressait la jeunesse Volderienne en quête de conquête d'un soir et d'une nuit de luxure et de déhanchements sur une piste de danse bondée. Il montra sa marque au videur, qui le laissa aussitôt passer.

- Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Malfoy.

Il y avait quand même du bon à être Mangemort.

Le hall était en effet si rempli que l'on pouvait à peine faire un pas en direction du centre. Des corps entremêlés constellaient le plancher, qu'il enjamba avec un air de mépris collé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas lui que l'on verrai s'abaisser à cela, toujours. Il haussa les épaules et parvint au cœur du _Star's_, plongé dans une obscurité seulement trouée par des spots de lumière vive rose, verte et bleue. Des jeunes femmes lascives dansaient dans des cages en métal argent, dévoilant leurs courbes à peine cachées par des soutien-gorge et strings noirs à dentelles ainsi que des porte-jarretelles. L'une d'entre elles lui sembla quelque peu familier, et il songea qu'il avait du la baiser au début du règne du Lord, quand il venait encore dans cet endroit. Ses cheveux châtains s'agitaient en rythme, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Avec un haussement d'épaule, signe qu'il s'en fichait, il rejoint l'étage supérieur, là où les clients fortunés pouvaient consommer de la drogue et louer une chambre, et grimpa encore quelques marches au fond du couloir. Il déboucha dans un corridor étroit, et il frappa deux coups secs à une porte avant d'entrer sans avoir eu une réponse. Le bureau dans lequel il entra était luxueux, avec ses tapis d'Orient et ses meubles en bois précieux, mais surtout, le directeur en face de lui s'envoyer en l'air avec une jeunette brune qui laissaient échapper des petits sons de plaisir. En l'entendant entrer, elle se retourna, mais l'homme dans le fauteuil, sur lequel elle-même était assise, lui administra une claque sur les fesses.

- Continue.

Hésitante, elle recommença à se mouvoir sur son patron, cambrant son dos bronzé et fermant les yeux. Le directeur daigna enfin se tourner vers l'intrus.

- Et bien, Draco, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Le blond pris place dans l'imposant canapé faisant face aux deux amants et remarqua le pantalon de l'homme, d'une coûteuse marque, descendue à ses pieds.

- Une de mes esclaves s'est enfuie et je sais qu'elle se trouve dans ton établissement, Ryan.

Le dénommé Ryan porta une main à son menton qu'il caressa, se piquant les doigts sur son début de barbe.

- J'ai engagé une nouvelle danseuse, ce matin, vers dix heures. C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe, je pense, mais étant donné que je ne suis pas très regardant sur le sang mais plutôt sur la qualité de la marchandise…

- Est-elle de taille moyenne, les yeux marron et les cheveux touffus ? embraya-t-il sans relever le manquement aux lois de Ryan, c'est-à-dire donner du travail aux sang impurs, qui aurait dû pourtant lui valoir une sévère punition.

- Oui, c'est ça. Moins fort, Steph, tu vois bien que je parle à notre invité.

Draco se fendit d'un rictus narquois quand la brunette calma la cadence de ses coups de reins.

- Mes coiffeuses ont d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à lui discipliner les cheveux. Tu veux que je te la fasse chercher ? Je ne voudrais pas d'esclandres.

- Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment ? Je vais vérifier que c'est bien elle, d'abord.

- Comme tu veux. Elle est dans une des cages au rez-de-chaussée.

Le blond acquiesça, se leva et au moment de passer la porte, il entendit Ryan lui dire :

- Au fait, mon vieux, si tu as envie de te faire une de mes poules, je t'offre une chambre.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et un léger signe de tête, puis ferma la porte. Aussitôt, il entendit un « C'est bon, Steph, accélère. » qui lui arracha un autre sourire. Sacré Ryan, il ne changerait jamais.

Il dévala les marches et déboula sur le dancing, ses mèches blondes volant dans tout les sens. Il s'approcha des cages en se faufilant entre les jeunes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, et parvint à hauteur de la première strip-teaseuse qui, accrochée par des menottes aux barreaux de sa cage, se faisait enlever son soutien-gorge par un grand mec baraqué, les jambes arquées. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, craignant le pire, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait les cheveux rouges. Il inspira, décidé à reprendre contenance, et avisa les trois autres cages qu'il devait inspecter. Les deux autres femmes avaient les cheveux blonds, cela ne pouvait donc pas être Granger : en revanche, la cage du fond contenait une danseuse aux cheveux châtains. Il soupira, soulagé, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait très chaud : il déposa au vestiaire sa cape, puis remonta les manches de sa chemise. Une serveuse, en mini-robe dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses, s'approcha de lui avec un air charmeur qu'il avait vu mille fois.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Un Pur-Feu.

Les longs cils de son interlocutrice vinrent caresser le haut de ses pommettes et un sourire pulpeux lui fut adressé. Elle tourna les talons, balançant ses hanches, provocante, et revint une minute plus tard avec la boisson. Malfoy n'avait pas bougé : il observait Granger. Ses prunelles faisaient d'étranges focus sur le visage de son ancienne captive, et il y remarquait des détails dont il n'avait jamais pris garde par le passé : son oreille gauche était percée de deux trous, dont l'un en haut, sur le cartilage un grain de beauté juste au-dessus de la bordure de son soutien-gorge, entre ses seins les rondeurs de ses lèvres les reflets dorés dans ses iris. La serveuse posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

- Votre whisky !

Sans la regarder, il saisit la boisson. La jeune femme, déçue, allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras.

- J'aimerais cette fille là-bas, dans sa cage.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Monsieur, c'est juste une danseuse.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir contrarier Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-il glacial à la serveuse qui hocha de façon frénétique la tête. Alors je la veux dans cinq minutes, chambre d'autrefois, quatre si je me souviens bien, et pas besoin qu'elle se change. Ah oui, ne lui dites pas que c'est moi.

Il s'assit dans un canapé et observa la serveuse se diriger vers la cage, et faire signe à Hermione d'en sortir. Lorsqu'elle lui glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille il vit la jeune femme secouer négativement la tête et se reculer. Néanmoins, la serveuse n'abandonna pas et attrapa Hermione par le bras, lui ajoutant une autre phrase qui sembla faire changer d'avis la brunette. Elle acquiesça et s'avança vers l'escalier. Draco passa une main nerveuse sur son front : il y était ! Il avala le reste de son verre et en commanda un autre à la jeune femme qui repassait pour lui dire que ses désirs avaient été exécutés. Le deuxième whisky le rasséréna, le troisième le détendit et le quatrième le mit d'aplomb pour affronter sa captive. Il se leva, les yeux un peu rouges, et s'avança vers les marches menant au premier étage. Il se sentait à la fois bien et mal à l'intérieur de son crâne, c'était le bordel : il voulait s'arrêter et prendre le temps de réfléchir, mais ses membres bougeaient tout seuls. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre quatre et entra.

* * *

Pour les gros flemmards qui essayent de me faire croire qu'ils ont pas le temps de laisser une review, j'ai créé... LA REVIEW A EMPORTER !

C'est comme un sondage en fait. Vous copiez la réponse qui colle avec vos impression dans le magnifique carré blanc en dessous digne d'IKEA.

* Pas mal, encore un peu court, fait des efforts putain Tulus, tu gères pas. (mais OMAGAD j'ai quand même bien hâte d'avoir le chapitre prochain avec Hermione et Draco dans la même pièce ça va être chaud-bouillant).

* Bien bien, tu t'améliore, y avait plus de chaire autour de l'os cette fois-ci. Grouille toi pour le prochain chapitre !

* Rien à redire, good, I love, well.

* OH TULUUUUUUS JE T'AIME TU ES UN ÊTRE MERVEILLEUX QUI FAIT DES CHAPITRES GÉNIAUX, FAIS MOI L'AMOUR.

merci de votre attention les loups, à la prochaine !

kisseeees, tulus


	18. La Pudeur

Yo les gars !

D'avance, ceci est un minuscule chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que :

**En direct de la Quatrième Dimension**: Et oui, chez nous aussi il y a le BAC ! Bac S en plus, autant dire que c'est pas de la tarte. Donc entre travail-dormir-travail-manger-travail-travail-trav ... ok, je pense que vous avez compris, et bien je n'ai plus beaucoup de vie sociale (et même de vie tout court). Alors dès que toute cette m*** est finie, promis, je vous fait un vrai chapitre digne de Indiana Jones.

Je sais, vous êtes encore en train de chercher le rapport. Mais dans cette Dimension très éloignée de la votre, rien n'est logique. RIEN.

Oui, mes parents ont voulu me forcer à aller en sport alors que :

a) le conseil de classe est passé.

b) personne n'y va.

c) j'ai mieux à faire, comme réviser (exponentielles quand tu nous tiens...).

d) ça ne sert à rien puisque les activités proposées à la fin de l'année sont ping-pong ou foot ou hand. Donc aucun des trois pour moi.

Ah oui, j'ai été épatée par le nombre de reviews que vous avez laissé ! C'est super sympas ! Comptez sur moi pour vous écrire un putain de super chapitre dès que je suis en vacances.

**Dimensionellement votre**, Tulus.

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

J'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les réponses ! Mais je les ai lues et merci à toutes celles qui veulent ne pas me faire l'amour ! Vous m'avez vexé !

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : La Pudeur_**

* * *

_Sa_ chambre était restée la même : un grand lit en chêne, une salle de bain composée d'une cabine de douche et d'un jacuzzi seulement séparée du reste de la pièce par une vitre, un petit meuble de chevet.

- J'arrive ! entendit-il.

Il trouva qu'elle mettait un peu trop d'enthousiasme à la perspective de se faire sauter par un Mangemort. Elle sortit de derrière un paravent orné de dentelles et de couleur vieux rose qu'il n'avait pas repéré du premier coup. Elle ne le regardait pas, les yeux orientés vers le plancher en bois clair, tentant d'accrocher ses boucles avec une pince. Elle s'était quand même changée : une chemise en lin rose pâle entrouverte sur un soutien gorge et une culotte blancs en dentelle, de multiples sautoirs autour du cou. Elle releva enfin le visage vers lui, et le temps sembla ralentir, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O parfait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle tendit un de ses deux bras en avant et de l'autre ramena les pans de sa chemise devant sa poitrine. Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te chercher, dit-il, reprenant ses esprits.

- Laisse-moi partir, Malfoy. Trouve-toi une autre poupée.

Il se rapprocha d'elle sans répondre, si près qu'il la dominait de quinze bons centimètres.

- C'est toi que je veux, Granger. Avec les autres, je m'ennuie.

Elle releva ses prunelles et les plongea dans les siennes : deux billes noires entourées d'un cercle de feu plongé dans les abysses grisâtres du fond des mers. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était surréaliste, et Hermione se sentit à la fois si mal et si bien. Il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui et elle se laissa faire, glissant une main douce contre la nuque du garçon. Elle écarta leurs bouches un bref instant, gardant leurs fronts collés, le temps de lui demander :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'alcool dans ses veines lui dictait de laisser la rancœur à plus tard et de profiter de la soudaine coopération de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, forçant le passage pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant sa jumelle. Puis il attrapa la chevelure épaisse de la jeune femme et l'enroula autour de son poignet passant une main sur son épaule, il la retourna et la rapprocha d'un mur contre lequel il la plaqua. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque ses seins heurtèrent la surface dure et froide, et elle appuya ses paumes sur le papier peint rose pâle. Il exerçait une pression sur ses cheveux, la forçant à lever les yeux au plafond, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le regarder. Sa tête s'inclina pour se poser sur l'épaule du garçon: il voyait ses longs cils recourbés et cette façon si jolie qu'elle avait des les laisser caresser la peau des ses pommettes. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, et sans s'en rendre compte elle se trémoussait, ses fesses atteignant le haut de sa cuisse. Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son cou offert, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons chez Hermione. Son nez aquilin frôlait la carotide féminine et il sentait les effluves de son parfum : capiteux et envoûtant.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais c'était plaisant.

Il laissa ses doigts entamer une _Marche de l'Empereur_ le long de son ventre plat, puis remonter entre sa poitrine, aussi charmante que petite. D'une pression, il fit tomber le gilet et dégrafa son soutien gorge : elle soupira, et Malfoy sentit le sang lui monter au cerveau. Il lui sembla qu'elle attendait ça depuis longtemps, et en même temps qu'elle le redoutait. Il passa une main possessive sur ses fesses, son ventre puis remonta à un sein qu'il emprisonna. La bouche de sa captive se tordit dans une expression de plaisir douloureux. Il tira d'avantage sur sa chevelure de façon à ce qu'elle soit immobilisée et entreprit d'embrasser l'arrête de sa mâchoire et mordiller le lobe de son oreille orné d'un petit brillant noir et d'un second rose. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses oreilles avaient été percées deux fois. Hermione, aveugle dans ses gestes, releva le coude et glissa ses doigts sur la nuque du Mangemort qui embrassa le poignet vierge avec délicatesse.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Poignet. Vierge. Marque. Mangemort. Danger. Elle se recula d'un coup, et pour Draco, ce fut comme la fin du monde, mais en pire, ou des tisons sur une peau brûlante.

- Ne me touche pas Malfoy. Reste éloigné, vas-t-en, sort ta sale marque de ma vue ! Tu es sale ! N'essaye plus jamais de poser tes mains pleines de sang sur mon corps ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en !

Elle était devenue hystérique, elle hurlait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le blond, lui, voyait les murs vibrer et l'air de la pièce devenir irrespirable et trouble comme lorsqu'il fait trop chaud. Il s'avança vers elle et plaqua sa paume sur sa bouche ouverte à l'extrême.

- Tais-toi Granger. Tu deviens folle. Il faut te soigner.

Les quatre derniers mots sonnèrent dans le carcan de son crâne, sinistre promesse. Elle redevint lucide et posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il la relâcha quand il fut certain qu'elle ne repartirait pas dans une autre crise.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas la marque qui te fait si peur, Granger, mais que tu te retrouves nue dans mes bras.

Elle ne nia pas et un rictus déforma les lèvres du Mangemort.

- Tu préfères qu'on te force ?

Elle poussa un soupir blasé.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as forcée, tu t'en ai voulu et tu n'as même pas été au bout de ton acte. Alors peut-être que tu es un assassin, mais tu ne supporteras pas de m'avoir contre mon grès, parce que ça froisse ton égo de mâle viril qui se croit irrésis…

- Ça suffit.

Elle afficha un sourire suffisant qu'il eu bien envie de lui faire ravaler. Il se contenta de ramasser son soutien gorge par terre et de lui tendre. Elle le renfila en rougissant contre son grès, devant son regard plongé dans le sien, qui la transperçait et la mettait plus à nue qu'Ève ne l'avait jamais été. Puis il l'aida à enfiler son gilet et lui tendit son bras.

- Plus jamais ce genre de crise, Granger. Jamais.

Elle baissa les yeux. Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Vous désirez quelque chose à emporter ? Oui ? Une review ? Mais bien sûr ! Voilà notre carte, faites vous plaisir !

**_Carte des reviews:_**

_En entrée, review en salade : "Attends, mais tu déconnes là ? Ils étaient tout les deux à moitié à poils dans une chambre et ils ont pas baisé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? (voix en hausse)"_

_En plat principal, reviews fourrées aux truffes et aux noix : " Ah ouais, quand même. Bel effort de Draco qui ne s'est (presque pas) énervé (sifflements admiratifs). elle devient bipolaire ou quoi, Hermione ?"_

_En dessert, review split et sa sauce chocolat : "C'est tout mignon, ils se sont criés dessus après avoir failli faire l'amour ! (gazouillis de femme enceinte) J'espère qu'au chapitre suivant, tu nous fera de la vraie guimauve et qu'ils se marieront avec beaucoup d'enfants ! cœur peace love"_

Bien à vous, Tulus.


	19. L'Etourdissement

**Mesdames et Messieurs, surprise :**

pour ce nouveau chapitre post-bac (dur, le bac), vous aurez du Blaise-Luna, du Ron-Bellatrix et DU LABYRINTHE LES ENFANTS ! Plusieurs d'entre vous étaient un peu frustrés de ne pas voir beaucoup de jeu, alors j'en ai mis ! si ça vous plaît, j'essayerais d'en mettre régulièrement.

**Des nouvelles de la 475478ème dimension :** étant à la fête de la musique vendredi, j'ai (hum) un peu picolé (hum) donc je ne vais pas (hum) m'étendre.

Enjoy the chapitre !

* * *

**Titre :** Le Jeu du Mangemort

**Résumé :** Pour les prisonniers les plus "amusants", Voldemort a créé le Jeu du Mangemort, gigantesque labyrinthe où des chasseurs traquent les rescapés. 14 victimes, 8 traqueurs, 1 rencontre et une seule issue. Hermione Granger parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Draco Malefoy ?

**Ratting : **M

**Nombre de chapitres :** indéfini pour le moment

**Revieuweurs :**

Ma : merci pour ta review, si je progresse tant mieux comme ça j'aurais plus de lecteurs triple-super.

LittlePe : excellent choix jeune fille. merci, le bac c'était pire que dur mais bon, je pense l'avoir.

caroline : salut voisine ! merci pour ta review, courage, je ne sais pas quel age tu as mais la libération est surement proche.

corra lisa : la suite est parmi nous profite bien !

lorra : merci d'aimer mon humour t'es mignonne ! et merci d'aimer mes chapitres hihi

Pistache: merci pour la review ! la suite t'attends (;

Nana : bonne déduction pour Pansy ! mais surement pas ce que tu crois...

Lulu-la-morue : ton surnom me fait rire haha écoute je comprend ce que tu veux dire, et comme dit plus haut, j'ai décidé de MONTRER DU LABYRINTHE ! tu as donc bien fait de damnde.

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 : _**_**L'Étourdissement**_

* * *

- Tiens Luna.

Blaise tendait une lourde cape en fourrure beige à sa prisonnière. Prisonnière qui, d'ailleurs, était allongée de travers sur un grand lit à baldaquin et fixait avec obstination le plafond recouvert d'étoiles phosphorescentes. Une longue minute et quelques crampes dans le bras du noir plus tard, elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

- Dois-je vraiment venir ?

En soupirant, le meilleur ami de Draco laisse retomber son bras le long de son flan gauche.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion ! Tu ne risques rien, nous serons entre nous. C'est juste une toute petite fête entre amis.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

- Je sais.

La tête blonde reprit sa place initiale.

- Pourquoi ne vas-t-on pas plutôt faire un tour, ensemble, dans le jardin ?

Blaise laissa tomber le manteau à ses pieds et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- On peut y aller maintenant, et n'aller à la soirée qu'à neuf heures. Ça te va ?

- D'accord.

Avec un sourire attendri, Zabini se pencha et embrassa le front de la Serdaigle. Elle ferma les paupières sous la caresse et sa main se déplaça sur le matelas pour serrer celle du mangemort. Sans lâcher la main pâle et fine, il retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds et grimpa sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il baisa chacune des phalanges de la sorcière et garda leurs mains entrelacées sur son cœur. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et le mouvement mis à nu son genou droit.

Cette fichue soirée pouvait bien attendre un peu, non ?

* * *

Ron Weasley n'eut même pas assez de force pour avoir peur quand Bellatrix entra dans son cachot. Le sang séché sur sa pommette enflée témoignait de la violence de la tante de Malefoy. Comme à son habitude, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable en face du roux, accroché au mur par les poignets grâce à des anneaux en fer épais et meurtriers pour la peau fine de ses avant bras. Sa tête, qui s'était relevé dans un réflexe douloureux à l'entente de la porte qui s'ouvre, retomba contre son torse lorsqu'il vit les cheveux noirs de Bellatrix. Elle croisa les jambes, dévoilant des collants en résille de mauvais goût. Puis elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts maigres.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Puisque ni les sorts, ni les coups, ni les menaces ne marchent sur toi, à quoi me sers-tu ?

Ce n'était pas une question et Ron ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ? Je trouve que la couleur du sang va bien avec celle de tes cheveux.

Une moue de précieuse se dessina sur ses lèvres écarlates.

- Et de mon rouge à lèvres.

Elle se leva sur ces dires, et s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches. Elle saisit le bas du tee-shirt gris foncé qu'il portait et le déchira sur toute sa longueur. Si Ron n'avait pas eu aussi faim, s'il n'avait pas été aussi affaibli, peut-être aurait-il réagit. Le bras droit de Voldemort passa ses ongles vernis sur son torse dont le léger surpoids avait fondu pour ne laisser que les muscles, eux aussi n'allant pas tarder à fondre. Weasley n'avait jamais autant puisé dans ses réserves. Bellatrix griffa ses pectoraux jusqu'au sang avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard. Puis elle se pencha et lécha la griffure. Le geste eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Ron qui redressa sa tête et se débattit. La sorcière laissa échapper un rictus et d'un mouvement de baguette, les chaînes se tendirent d'avantage, l'empêchant de se débattre plus longtemps. Pour le narguer, Bellatrix fit apparaître un verre d'eau fraîche et s'amusa à le mettre sous son nez en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. La Mangemorte pris une gorgée d'eau fraîche et sans avaler, se pencha sur le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes : l'eau bascula de sa bouche à celle du roux. Une gouttelette s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées et roula sur son menton parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Lestrange récupéra du bout du doigt la goutte et la lécha. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière et lui décocha une gifle. Elle rit et lui lança un _doloris_. Ron se cambra sous la douleur mais le hurlement de douleur qui était né dans sa gorge ne passa pas la barrière de sa bouche. Bellatrix découvrit ses dents, des dents étrangement blanches pour un monstre, et planta ses ongles dans la peau de ses joues, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je t'aurais, Weasley.

Et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang avant de tourner les talons, satisfaite. L'hémoglobine coula le long de son menton et de son cou, glissant dans une caresse sur son torse. Ses membres supérieurs, à force d'être maintenus rigides, étaient tétanisés et il ne les sentait plus. Lorsque l'obscurité eut envahi son cachot, il s'évanouit et l'image de lui, Harry et Hermione s'imprima sur ses paupières. Heureux, comme avant.

* * *

Pansy regardait la photographie mobile dans ses mains et soupira. Son plan avait faillit marcher : quand Hermione s'était échappée grâce à elle, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle irait récupérer Lovegood. Mais non, elle l'avait écouté et s'était enfuit seule ! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Et Blaise qui ne la regardait plus, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde. Il faut dire qu'elle représentait la douce folie et l'émerveillement, la candeur qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée chez les Serpentards. Et elle n'osait pas attaquer de façon frontale, parce que son meilleur mi ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle soupira, la mine douloureuse. Elle se releva de son fauteuil, finit la bouteille de Pur-Feu, se brûlant la gorge et l'estomac au passage, et attrapa dans son dressing une veste en cuir cloutée. Elle la balança sur son épaule, de façon nonchalante, et sortit de chez elle. Et cette satanée Gryffondor, qui lui trottait dans la tête… L'alcool commençait à agir sur elle, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle se sentait étrangère à elle-même. Elle tenta de s'arrêter, de se remettre les idées en place avant d'aller à la petite soirée de Nott, mais même son reflet dans son miroir de poche lui fit un clin d'œil pour qu'elle s'amuse. Elle éclata de rire, seule dans la rue des Mangemorts, perdue au centre du Jeu, et courut à l'aire de transplanage en titubant sur le talon de ses bottines noires.

Le voyage lui donna la nausée, et elle faillit vomir en arrivant dans le grand jardin de Théodore. Les fontaines, illuminées, éclairaient le visage blafard de la jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle avec peine. Elle retenait les soubresauts de son estomac, concentrée, quand une grande silhouette s'avança vers elle.

- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle releva la tête et le brun lui tendit la main, ses mèches fouettant son visage fin.

- Merci Théo, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il posa sa paume au creux de son dos et la conduisit sur l'allée de graviers qui menait au manoir. En arrivant dans le hall, il se pencha et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Tu es magnifique, comme tout les soirs.

Elle éclata de rire en faisant voler ses cheveux, faussement gênée, et son regard s'arrêta sur Blaise qui caressai la nuque de Luna. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et Nott le remarqua en pinçant les lèvres. Il libéra la jeune femme de son étreinte et parti se chercher un verre au buffet préparé par les elfes. Pansy fit quelques pas dans le salon et adressa un vague salut à Draco et Blaise qui était accompagnés de Luna et Hermione. Loufoca était emmitouflée de façon ridicule dans une cape en fourrure de bourgeoise, et elle semblait mourir de froid comme l'autre fois. Blaise la couvait du regard comme une putain de mère dragon le ferait avec son œuf. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres roses. Draco, assis –ou plutôt vautré- en prince sur le canapé de cuir bordeaux, passait son pouce sur la cuisse d'une Granger frigide qui semblait au bord des larmes. Elle portait une jupe noire fendue et un tee-shirt épais rose pâle : elle était plutôt jolie comme ça, à la vérité. Mais Pansy s'en fichait : elle haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un des fauteuils restants.

- Qui veut un Pur-Feu ? proposa Nott en parfait gentleman.

Blaise se tourna aussitôt vers Luna.

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

Parkinson eut un pincement au cœur.

- D'un chocolat chaud, murmura la blonde en découvrant sa bouche de la cape.

- T'as ça, Théo ?

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bigy ! Un chocolat bien chaud pour mademoiselle.

Le petit elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et Hermione eut un sursaut que Draco tempéra bien vite.

- Regarde ce que j'ai amené, s'exclama Zabini en sortant d'un petit sac deux bouteilles de vodka et un sachet de cachets.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant les pilules blanches et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Curieuse, Pansy demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'ectas'. Viens voir, je vais te montrer.

Il sortit deux cachets qu'il broya avec le fond de son verre, et traça des fines lignes avec un gallion. Il sortit une petite paille et inhala toute une rangée avec sa narine gauche. Luna le regardait avec un air fasciné et fascinant. Il lui tendit la paille et elle ne se fit pas prier pour recopier les mêmes gestes. Un petit filet de sang coula de son nez et Granger eut un spasme, comme si elle se réveillait en sursaut. Elle voulut se précipiter sur Luna, lui dire de se laver le nez ou Merlin sait quelles conneries encore, mais Draco passa un bras derrière son dos et lui attrapa le coude pour lui interdire de faire un geste. Elle fronça le nez et voulut se débattre mais il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit quelque chose que Pansy n'entendit pas mais qui tira une grimace à la jeune fille et un rictus à son meilleur ami.

L'ancienne Serpentarde la regardait avec du mépris au fond de ses prunelles noires mais Luna le voyait à peine. Elle avait peur. Elle avait tout le temps peur. Elle avait froid de l'intérieur et rien, ni le chocolat chaud ni la cape en fourrure ni changeait quelque chose. Blaise essuyait le sang qui coulait de son nez avec une petite serviette.

- Blaise ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que tu vas me sauver ?

Il baissa ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Bien sûr.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire mais ne bougea pas, clignant des paupières comme devant une menace invisible. La main du noir se faufila sous la cape et remonta le long de son ventre dans une chaude caresse. Les spasmes de Luna s'intensifièrent et Zabini s'en rendit compte, se retira aussitôt et la cala contre lui. Draco se pencha à son tour, attrapa un cachet et le mis dans sa bouche, puis l'avala. Il en pris un second, se pencha vers Hermione et colla sa bouche à la sienne en la tenant par la nuque. La jeune femme chercha à se dégager de son emprise en le repoussant mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle semblait lutter pour ne pas avaler sa salive mais le cachet fondait dans sa bouche et elle finit par déglutir avec une grimace écœurée. Il s'écarta avec une mine satisfaite et elle s'essuya la bouche. Pansy haussa les épaules et pris une pilule, seul Nott refusa en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il y en ai au moins qui reste lucide. Personne ne l'écouta, Blaise et Luna étant déjà stones, Draco augmentant le volume de la musique jusqu'à se faire exploser les tympans et Hermione hoquetant, la bouche ouverte, les pupilles immenses et le blanc des yeux injecté de sang. Pansy était partie éteindre la lumière en riant et Nott lança « _Luminossissima _» au plafond, ce qui produisit des rayons de lumières de toutes les couleurs dans la pièce. Et brusquement, Granger éclata de rire, et Draco en la voyant se mit à rire aussi. Il la tira du canapé et la serra contre lui en mouvant ses hanches. Et Hermione riait toujours aux larmes en posant ses mains sur les fesses du blond. Pansy alla s'asseoir à coté de Blaise en balançant sa tête au rythme assourdissant de la musique. Théodore roulait un joint avec certaines plantes magiques peu recommandables et l'alluma avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Il adorait être avec ses amis, parce qu'il pouvait faire un peu n'importe quoi. La première latte lui arracha un soupir et la deuxième lui monta à la tête. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et ne réagit même pas quand Pansy s'assit sur ses genoux de tout son poids et se pencha vers lui pour lui prendre le joint coincé entre ses lèvres. Elle tira une grande bouffée dessus et lui remit entre les lèvres. Elle voulut se relever mais il prit son courage à deux mains et se releva un peu pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne en tenant ses hanches. Elle se laisse faire et il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gardait ses yeux ouverts et louchait pour continuer à le regarder. Cela lui donnait un air adorable et Nott se sentit fondre sur place.

* * *

Chuck Dirfer et Fred Weasley étaient seuls dans le labyrinthe. Ils le savaient, l'annonce de la mort de leurs amis et celle de leur solitude avaient résonnée dans leurs crânes épuisés toute la journée. Ils s'étaient tombé dessus au détour d'un imposant mur de lierre et leurs cœurs fragiles avaient faillit lâcher. Puis ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras et une larme avait coulé le long de leurs joues creuses. Cela faisait bien une heure maintenant qu'ils étaient cachés dans un tunnel reliant deux cubes creux dont l'un débouchait sur une cour carrée et l'autre sur un long couloir clôt ressemblant à l'intérieur d'une pyramide, éclairé par des torches. Soudain, un bruit venant de la cour réveilla Chuck qui ne dormait que d'un œil, et il secoua avec vigueur l'épaule de Fred. Le roux sursauta et le presque sourire qu'il affichait en rêvant s'effaça. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers le couloir, sortirent du tunnel et se mirent à courir en imaginant le diable à leurs trousses. Le sol vibra sous leurs pieds à peine ceux-ci posés dessus, et les dalles de grès disjointes cachées sous le sable se mirent à remuer. De la sueur coulait sur le front de Fred et il passa la manche déchirée de sa robe de sorcier sur ses yeux humides. Chuck, derrière lui, poussa un hurlement qui le fit se retourner d'un coup. Le jeune homme, livide, tentait de se raccrocher à une torche dont quelques braises lui retombaient sur le poignet. Ses jambes disparaissaient dans la brèche ouverte et il ahanait. Le roux se précipita sur lui, l'attrapa sous les aisselles et tira de toutes ses forces. Il manqua basculer avec lui, mais dans un effort qui le laissa pantelant il parvint à le sortir du trou. Dirfer s'écroula à genoux, dans la poussière, et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Le jumeau Weasley ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer et le tira à sa suite : les bruits se rapprochaient. Ils se remirent à courir, trébuchants sans cesse sur les dalles mal-ajustées, et leurs ombres grêles les poursuivaient sur les murs d'un beige ancien. Le couloir semblait sans fin et les deux jeunes hommes allaient de moins en moins vite. Fred laissait la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer le mur en espérant trouver une porte dissimulée. Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'un renflement parut sous sa main : il stoppa net, palpa la parcelle de roche de façon fébrile, et finit par appuyer dessus. Rien ne se passa, et des éclats de voix parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Chuck, qui voyait trouble, essaya de l'aider et son toucher, plus aiguisé, décela un petit mécanisme. Il le pressa et la porte s'ouvrit sur du noir, comme une gueule béante prête à les avaler. N'ayant pas le choix, ils entrèrent sans se concerner et se laissèrent tomber sur le sable froid en essayant de calmer leurs respirations. Un bruit de cavalcade les informa que leurs poursuivants ne les avaient pas repérés.

- Continuez, bande d'incapables ! Il faut les rattraper.

Ils arrêtèrent de respirer jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre puis Fred demanda à Chuck :

- Ça va ton poignet ?

- Ouais, marmonna l'autre alors que ses chaires brûlées lui faisaient atrocement mal.

Le roux sentit la tension dans la voix du jeune homme, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se releva en s'appuyant contre la paroi et chercha dans ses poches son paquet d'allumettes. De mémoire, il savait qu'il ne lui en restait qu'une dizaine. Il ne pesa même pas le pour et le contre et gratta un des bâtonnet qui se brisa en deux sous ses doigts malhabiles. Il grogna mais ne se découragea pas : la deuxième allumette fut la bonne. La lumière dissipa les ténèbres, et les mâchoires des deux survivants s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

* * *

Yearh suspens !

Aujourd'hui vous avez le choix entre :

*très bon chapitre, long, post-bac/alcool/j'enpasseetdesmeilleures, je continue de lire !

* OHMYGOD suspens de fou. Enfin du labyrinthe, c'est cool, continue comme ça.

* Ji ni comprend pas, ji suis itrangire.

(truc de fou d'ailleurs, y des japonais qui lisent ma fic)

* Je te donne 4 jours pour faire le prochain chapitre. Feignasse.

Bon je vais au lit moi. Laissez plein de reviews !

kiss de tulus


End file.
